Ultimate Alchemist
by Gufetto
Summary: When Edward sacrifices his life to save Al, he winds up in a modern world full of super-humans in tights and underwear. It'll take some time to get used to this change...
1. The World According to Pitty Sing

Ultimate Alchemist

Chapter 1: The World According to Pitty Sing

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**AN**: Wow! If you actually found this story in all the random categories in the FMA crossover section and actually plan on reading this story, all I can say is thank you. This story is set in the Ultimate Marvel Universe (Spider-Man, the X-Men, Ultimates, etc.), but I'm going to explain everything as best I can for those who don't even have a clue what that means. Ed doesn't at the beginning either. It is also set at the end of the first anime (It leaves more open ends). This is mainly set in Ultimate Spider-Man pre-Ultimatum, but other characters like the Fantastic Four and Tony Stark will be in here as well.

So yeah, I hope you enjoy. It should be fun seeing Ed's reaction to guys swinging through the sky in red and blue tights and girls walking through solid walls . Oh! And please excuse the foul language in some parts. It's Ed. What else can I say?

* * *

><p>Pitty Sing loved hunting rats. Every night, around eleven or so, before her human-creature went to bed, she would scratch at the apartment door, begging to be let out. Her human-creature would shuffle her old, slippered feet across the carpet, stoop achingly down to rub behind Pitty's ear, and open the apartment door just long enough for Pitty to slip out to traverse the dark, lonely alleyways of New York City.<p>

Pitty had a routine for the night. She first traveled down to an open door, where she knew human-creatures set out food. She socialized with her friends who also came for the food and paused to listen to a human-creature rant spitefully about the strange, powerful human-creatures.

There was a fish set in a bowl at the window of some human-creatures den that amused Pitty. In fact, much of Pitty's night was spent watching as the simple orange fish on the opposite side of the window reverted consistently between staring at Pitty passively to swimming around frantically, trying to escape a predator that could never reach it. The hilarity of it made Pitty's tail twitch back and forth.

After finally getting tired of the incompetent orange fish (which the human-creatures called "gold fish" for some odd reason), Pitty jumped gracefully from the fire escape down to the alley floor, eyes flashing in the dark. She scanned through the alley in all the various junk the human-creatures threw out, searching for the slightest trace of her prey. The tiniest of squeaks came from behind a cardboard box. Pitty's tail swished in delight. She hopped casually on top of a trash bin, observing her target from above. The rat seemed to have finally realized its mistake and searched for any threats, eventually spotting Pitty towering above it. Silently the rat took off, weaving through the trash that littered the alley. Pitty hopped from trash bin to trash bin, her eyes locked on her prey. She was about to pounce when both animals stopped abruptly.

The air had changed. Everything had come to a halt, and yet, there was a crackle, a charge in the air that no ordinary human-creature would have sensed. The charge in the air became increasingly violent, with tiny blue sparks popping and disappearing in the air. Pitty crouched low, her ears pressed tightly to her head. The charges burst into a flash a blinding blue light, and the world went back to the way it was with a heavy thud against the ground.

It seemed to be a human-creature. Pitty had seen (on the moving box thing her human-creature liked to watch instead of petting her) human-creatures fly like birds and shoot webs like spiders, strange, powerful human-creatures, but she had never seen anything appear from seemingly nothing. The human-creature groaned weakly. Pitty decided to ignore it. It frightened her.

She turned to once again find her prey, only to notice its silent, glaring absence. The rat had slipped away at some point while Pitty was preoccupied with the human-creature. Pitty's tail swished indignantly. She pounced off the trash bin and onto the strange human-creature's bare back, her claws extended. The human-creature yelped in surprised and pain. Pitty jumped off as gracefully as any cat and headed back to her human-creature's den. 'Serves it right,' Pitty Sing thought happily, her tail held high in the air.

* * *

><p>Edward Elric felt like he had died all over again. His head throbbed painfully (which is saying a lot since he went through auto-mail surgery) and his body ached as if he had been hit by a speeding train. And then, a damn cat scratched him. "Fucking cat," Edward murmured, easing himself into a sitting position. "Can't see why Al's so obsessed with them…"<p>

He quickly banished any more thoughts of his brother, not willing to deal with the worry and pain. Ed studied his surroundings. He knew he was on the other side of the Gate, but he had expected the ruins of the wart-torn city his father had called London. The place seemed like a trash heap (because he was in a trash heap), but all the buildings around him were still intact.

He grabbed an empty bottle nearby and studied it carefully. It was made of a very strange substance. He then grabbed a piece of brown box that lay near him. His brow furrowed in thought and confusion. Everything felt so artificial…

There was a stack of newspapers across the alley that Edward slowly crawled towards, not trusting his legs to hold him upright. He rubbed the fingers of his left hand (the Gate had given him back his auto-mail arm and leg) against the surface of the papers and sighed in relief. At least newspapers were made of relatively the same materials. He could make a jacket of some sort of them, as long as he could now use alchemy in this new world.

Before he tried a transmutation, Edward picked up the top newspaper, searching for the date and where he may have been exactly. The top of the newspaper read the _New York Times_ and the date below made Edward want to faint. The date was nearly a hundred years in the future, there was no way that could be true. Edward grabbed another set of papers to check. His stomach sank in dread. What the fuck had the Gate done to him? The feeling of sickness eventually passed and Ed decided to try to understand the events of the world he was living in. The article on the front of the _Times _read "Mutant Terrorists Attack British Parliament." He had no clue what mutants or Parliament was. He then looked at the paper called _The Daily Bugle, _it headline story was " Spider Menace Plagues New York," followed by a picture of some guy swinging around in red and blue tights. Edward was not amused. He had ended up in one strange, fucked-up world in the future.

He sighed as if to prepare himself for failure and clapped his hands together. A wave of relief passed over him as he felt the familiar surge of energy pass through his body and into his hands. He closed his eyes and pictured the transformation of the molecular structure of the crazy newspapers into that of a jacket. He opened his eyes to a successful transmutation. He smiled at the finished product. It was a rather plain, black (there wasn't enough colored ink to make it red) jacket with a light gray Flamel symbol on the back. There had even been enough lead, chromium, and copper complexes in the ink to make a zipper. He was going to have to figure out what exactly allowed him to still use alchemy later.

He zipped up the jacket fully, not sure how the people of the world he was now in would react to a metal arm. He grabbed hold of a nearby trash bin and hoisted himself to his feet. His head pounded at the sudden motion and his legs shook unsteadily. He paused to let his body adjust before stuffing his hands into his pockets and wobbling precariously out of the alley he had fallen into.

* * *

><p>Edward knew definitively that he was in another world as soon as he stepped out of the alley. He watched in silent awe as sleek, fast cars zoomed by (without backfiring, mind you) and girls (or boys, he couldn't always tell, the clothes were so similar) with make-up caked faces chatted whimsically on little boxes while they walked down the sidewalk and what seemed to be radios with flashing lights sent loud, monotonous tones out of the windows of apartments and homes. Edward's legs shook more than they already were. He felt completely and painfully alone.<p>

Edward wandered down the sidewalk (he had no idea where he was going), his hands still jammed in his pockets. It was all so overwhelming that his mind felt numb. A loud droning from above made Edward instinctively want to duck underneath some sort of cover for safety. In fact, he must have cowered down because he was getting strange, amused looks from those who passed by him. One girl even giggled. Ed's eye twitched in agitation. He put on his best glare and growled a "What are you lookin' at," and inwardly smirked as amused faces transformed with fear and uneasiness.

Edward glanced into the night sky, expecting to see one of those monstrous zeppelins that destroyed the city of London nearly a hundred years before. Instead, he observed a much larger version of the small, bird-like devices that swarmed the zeppelins in London with an unbelievable torrent of bullets. The not-zeppelin soared slowly and gracefully through the air, its red lights looking passively down at the earth below. For a split second, Edward had to admit that it was quite a beautiful sight (though he would _never _get on one), and judging from other people's reactions, a common occurrence.

The technological advances of this new, unfamiliar world were incredible, and yet, he saw no one having anything close to auto-mail. That was another curiosity he would have to look into later.

The screeching, desperate meowing of a cat caught Edward's attention. It was a noise that could be heard from any world that had cats he supposed. He normally would have walked away without another thought, just as the people of this new world reacted to the bird-like objects soaring about, but some force of curiosity and maybe Fate drew him down another deserted alley.

The cat was on the second floor of a fire escape, pawing frantically at a window that Edward assumed should have been open. There was just enough light from a nearby street light for Ed to study the creature closely. The gray stripes and white face and orange nose. It was the same damn cat that had scratched him earlier. He contemplated his revenge against the devious, orange-nosed cat, but a crashing bang from inside the window sent Edward scrambling up the fire escape to join the cat on the second story.

He and the cat peered through the window, trying to phantom what exactly was going on through the dark. Edward growled in frustration; he couldn't see jack-shit. Orange-nose hissed venomously, its ears pressed back. Edward followed the cat's line of sight, only to be able to make out two dark silhouettes in an even darker room. He watched as what appeared to be the more petite human fell back defensively. That was enough for him.

Ed smashed his right arm into the window and yanked it upward, his eyes never leaving the now surprised figures. The larger silhouette lunged towards him while he was crawling through the forcefully open window. Edward ducked out of the man's path, a knife through the space where his head had been three seconds before. The man's cold, unblinking eyes, illuminated in the light from the street, turned to where Edward crouched defensively. Edward could see a large syringe held in the man's other hand. He cringed. God, how he hated needles.

The man swung the syringe widely, aiming for Edward's neck. Ed caught the man's wrist easily. He growled angrily as the needle cut into his forearm, making his skin tingle unpleasantly. He had used the wrong fucking arm. He tried to push the instinctive worry of what was in the syringe out of his mind.

The man then jabbed the knife forward; it was an easy grab. Edward's right hand squeezed the man's wrist tightly. He smiled just a little bit when he heard the inevitable pop of the man's wrist. The knife fell to the floor. Ed brought his left knee up, ramming it into the man's solar plexus. He crumbled like a leaf.

Blood pounded heavily against Edward's ears, and his body began to become uncontrollably limp. He tried to take a step back, only to fall to the floor with a heavy, painful thud. He was having a bad fucking day. Whatever had been in that syringe had made his whole body immobile, but he could still see and feel everything. What a frightening drug.

Ed closed his eyes, thinking he had failed the person he was trying to protect. Thinking that he would never be able to get home and see if Al was alive and human again. There was a shuffle of movement from where Edward knew the man had fallen. Edward felt a sense of sinking dread wash over him. A hollow, metallic click seemed to echo through the room. "Move another inch," came an ancient voice, "and you won't have a head on those shoulders anymore."

Edward could hear the crunching of broken glass beneath heavy boots, the clanking of something down a metal ladder, and a relieved sigh from someone beside him. An elderly woman hovered above him, looking genuinely concerned. She pressed her thin, wrinkled fingers against his neck. "Well, you're alive," commented the old woman, a soft, playful smile gracing her lips. "He must have hit you with some sort of temporary muscle relaxant." She shook her head sadly. "What a terrible way to go…"

Edward had to agree with her, but all he could do was look at her blankly. "Let's get you off the floor."

The elderly woman pulled Edward's right arm over her shoulder, kindly ignoring the abnormal hardness of the arm and the metal glint of the now exposed hand. She tried in vain to hoist him upward. "My, you're heavy for such a little guy," she observed.

Edward would have ranted if he cold. Instead, he settled with glaring with his eyes.

The woman was able to drag him slowly over to the sofa but could not lift him high enough to set him on it. So, she propped his back against the soft material, figuring it was at least more comfortable than the floor. She grabbed the stranger's left arm and examined the cut. "That's quite a deep scratch you got," she observed. "I'll go get the first aid kit."

The old woman disappeared from Edward's sight, the sound of her slippers shuffling across the carpet fading into another room. The orange-nosed cat that had scratched him earlier rubbed affectionately against his arm. 'Figures it like me now,' Edward thought grudgingly.

Edward was confused about what had just happened. A man had tried to drug and kill this old geezer, and she didn't even bother calling the authorities. He wondered if the world he fell into even had people who responded to such situations.

The woman shuffling back into the room interrupted his thoughts. She slowly knelt beside the boy and once again grabbed his injured arm. She pulled his sleeve up and swabbed the wound with a pad that (Edward assumed from the sting) was covered in alcohol. "You're lucky I was a nurse during the war," the woman chatted easily. "I know exactly how to dress most simple injuries."

She talked lightly and it seemed to really no one in particular as she worked. She reminisced about a soldier she had treated during the War (Edward wasn't sure what war), who had been shot in the ass. She laughed about how he had whined and gone on, even though it was really just a scratch. She smiled softly and commented offhandedly that that goofy man later became her late husband. The old woman chuckled and observed that Edward bore his pain much more courageously, but she wouldn't expect anything else from the boy who saved her life. She acted as if no one had just tried to murder her.

The elderly woman leaned back, finished. She had cleaned and dressed the wound in no time. By that time, Edward could talk and move his arms and legs slightly. The woman took his arm again, stating, "Alright, let's get you on this couch now."

She helped him stand temporarily and tried to make him plop as gently as possible against the floral sofa. Edward smiled weakly in gratitude. The elderly woman studied the boy, her face even more wrinkled from concern. "You know, I could have died tonight if you hadn't distracted that psycho," she murmured thoughtfully, grimly. "There must be something I can do in return, besides cleaning up a scratch."

Edward's face turned an embarrassed pink. He always resented asking others for help, but this was one of those times when help was necessary and he had to swallow his pride. He was, after all, stuck alone in a foreign, unfamiliar world. His voice came out slowly and with difficulty, like syrup pouring from a glass bottle. "I could really use a place to sleep tonight…" He trailed off, expecting refusal.

A myriad of emotions played across the elderly woman's face: surprise, fear, concern, and settled finally on empathy. She kindly took hold of his left hand. "Of course you can," she smiled softly at his surprised expression. "It's probably for the best anyway, since you're injured, and I don't think you'll let me take you to the hospital." Her eyes lingered his exposed auto-mail arm.

Edward didn't know what to say. He was touched by the woman's kindness in letting him stay and not freaking out about his prosthetic arm. He mumbled an uncharacteristically quiet thank you.

"There's nothing to thank me for…" she paused noticeably and then looked somewhat embarrassed. "Here I've been talking about my husband and life as a nurse, and you don't even know who I am. My name's Nancy. Call me June."

Edward frowned grumpily. Why did he always have to run into crazies? Nice, yes, but still crazy. "Call me Ed," he replied, playing off "June's" words.

June then introduced Edward to the orange-nosed cat, Pitty Sing, who sat constantly purring by his side. June shuffled once again out of the room to grab Ed a blanket and some clean clothes (remarking laughingly about Ed's smelling like garbage). Ed replied with a rude comment that made the old woman laugh.

Edward stood slowly, shakily and stretched, the stiffness caused by the unknown drug working its way out of his system. His head still throbbed and his eyelids felt like lead weights. He had had a real long day. He noticed sleepily that the window he had forced open was still broken. It wouldn't do to have another creep break in (he technically broke in too). He did a good impression of the old lady June's shuffle and stooped down to collect the broken shards of glass. He placed them on top of the windowsill and clapped his hands together as lightly as possible. In a bright flash of blue light, the window was whole again.

There was an awed gasp from behind him. "Ah, so you are one of them," she remarked in amazement. "I figured as much with an arm like yours."

He didn't know whether to be insulted by that comment or not, and he certainly had no clue who "them" was. "One of who?"

"Mutants." June mistook Edward's confused expression for fear. "Don't worry, I'm not against you as so many people are. You're just the same as anyone else, except with a few different abilities than normal."

Ed wasn't sure what a "mutant" was exactly (maybe they were like that "Spider-Menace in tights), but he gauged from what he had seen in the world so far that people must have disliked them quite a bit.

June handed Ed some clean clothes and a blanket for the sofa, instructed him to put his dirty pants and jacket in a basket already full of other clothes, and bid him goodnight. He gave her a feeble mock salute in reply. She paused before leaving the room, looking back at the exhausted young man. "You have an amazing gift," she stated quietly, then turning off the light.

Edward did as instructed and then wearily laid down on the old woman's sofa. Despite his aching head and body, he was asleep as soon as his head hit the pink, floral pillow; Pitty Sing curled up on his stomach.

* * *

><p><strong>AN<strong>: Yes I started this story in the point of view of a cat named Pitty Sing. It's weird. I know. On another note, if you actually read this story and can tell me in a review where Pitty Sings' name comes from, you will have an eternal supply of imaginary cookies and hugs (rubber duckies if you don't like hugs, whatever). So yeah, if you read this and want to read more (this chapter was really just setting things up for a later event), please have mercy and kindness and review. Just tell me what you think. I will reply personally to any reviews I get, even if you do just say "Update Soon."

Next Chapter: Punishment and Spiders

Thanks for (maybe) reading,

Gufetto


	2. Punishment and Spiders

Ultimate Alchemist

Chapter 2: Punishment and Spiders

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: Fullmetal Alchemist and Ultimate Marvel Comics do not and never will belong to me. Sigh… I'd be able to buy a lot of rubber duckies with that money.<strong>

**AN: **Since no one seemed to know or care (sigh) about Pitty Sing's name, I guess I'll tell everyone. Pitty Sing is this devious, orange-nosed cat from Flannery O'Connor amazing short story _A Good Man is Hard to Find. _She's an absolute genius. You should all read it. I guess all the imaginary cookies and rubber duckies are all mine… Yay!

Anyway, thank you for all the reviews. They make my day's shine a little brighter. And also thank you to all the people who put this story on their alert and favorite list. I really wasn't expecting so many responses.

A shout out to Boxed Nightmares, whose review I was not able to reply to, for being my very first reviewer. I think Pitty Sing is cute too.

Onward to the story…

* * *

><p>Paddy Flanagan was not having a good day. He slouched behind the counter at the convenience store where he worked nights, wishing he was anywhere but there. His eyes followed some short blonde kid, whose right hand was stuffed in his jacket pocket. 'I wonder what's in his pocket,' Pad thought sarcastically. He was used to the whole rob a convenience store routine, and it wasn't like all those big time superheroes went around searching for random convenience stores that were being robbed. They had <em>better <em>things to do.

Someone coughed in front of the counter to get his attention. Paddy sighed and looked up from the magazine he was reading. "Can I help-" he stopped abruptly.

He was staring down the barrel of a .38. "Gimme all tha cash in tha register," came the gravelly voice behind the small revolver.

Paddy nodded slowly and calmly, secretly pressed the police alert button underneath the counter. What happened next, Paddy couldn't really tell you exactly. A lady screamed hysterically upon noticing the robbery taking place, a kid started crying loudly, and the short blonde kid Paddy had thought would be robbing the place started to lunge at the robber.

It all fell apart in a torrent of bullets that smashed through the convenience store windows. Paddy and every other non-suicidal person in the store hit the deck. Paddy wrapped his arms over his head to protect it from shards of falling glass (there was a lot of it) and stray bullets (they all seemed like stray bullets). This was why he hated New York City.

* * *

><p><strong>Seven Hours Earlier:<strong>

Edward Elric was awestruck by the differences between the borough where June lived (Brooklyn) and the place June called Manhattan. He stared motionless at the buildings that towered high into the sky, seemingly defying the laws of physics. He didn't even react to the rude pushing and insults (in that annoying, foreign accent so many of these people talked with) of people who were trying to walk down the sidewalk. New York was a busy place.

He looked down at the poorly drawn map June had given him to find the "biggest library in the area." June laughed at his cluelessness when he had asked. She explained that it was the New York Public Library between 5th and 6th Avenue in Manhattan. The blank stare he gave her sent June into another round of giggles. She jokingly asked if Ed was from another planet, not to know where Manhattan was. Edward wasn't sure how to answer that. She hastily drew down a map of what train to take across the water and where to go from there and stuffed a handful of cash into his hand for the train and some food. Edward refused immediately, stating he was not able to give her anything in return. She replied by ordering Ed to come visit her and Pitty Sing on the weekends (her only son never did) when he was able and quickly, yet gently pushed him back out into the big, completely foreign world.

Someone pushed Ed roughly from behind, snarling a vicious "Keep movin' shrimp."

Edward twitched slightly and angrily shouted a "WHO'RE YOU CALLIN' A RUNT SO TINY HE COULD ONLY BE SEEN WITH A MAGNIFYING GLASS, YOU JERK!"

Not many people seemed to care about or take notice of the short kid shouting randomly. They were used to ranting crazies. The man who called Ed short on the other hand, silently moved to the other side of the sidewalk. Edward stomped grumpily the rest of the way to the library.

* * *

><p>If there was anything that could cheer up an Edward Elric who had been called short, it was definitely books. Lots and lots of books. The moment Edward walked passed the two lion statues that seemed to guard the entrance and into the expansive library, he was struck into an awed, peaceful silence. He was finally in a place that felt somewhat familiar and like home. A library was a library no matter what world you were in.<p>

The library was lined was rows and rows of shelves filled with books, tables to work on, and boxes that glowed just like the box of moving pictures June had called on "television." Edward wished Al were there with him to see such wonders. But that was why he was in the library, to learn more about the world he was in and more importantly, to find away back home, to where he was sure Al and Winry and everyone else were waiting for him. He fleetingly though of his bastard father's words the first time he had crossed the Gate. Once your mind, body, and soul entered the new world, it was bound. He pushed the thought quickly from his mind. He would not; no, he refused to let the people who cared about him down.

A mousy lady who was walking by seemed to notice that Ed was lost and paused. "Need you need help finding something?" she asked in a kind, somewhat squeaky voice.

Edward stared at her blankly for a second. "Um, yeah, I need to find books on alchemy."

She smiled. "That's an unusual topic," she observed.

Edward noticed that that meant that alchemy was still not common in this world. "It's a for a school project." Edward raised his brows hopefully, wondering he said the right thing to make her less suspicious.

"It is quite an interesting subject."

"Yes it is," he agreed simply.

Her eyes squinted in concentration. "What an interesting accent you have," she observed. "I can't place it."

Edward felt just a little nervous. He only knew of one place besides New York. "I'm from London." He knew that sounded lame, but smiled as charming as he could anyway.

"Really?" She didn't look convinced at all.

She pointed him over to a group of glowing boxes (she called them "computers") and told him to search on the library catalogue, pointedly ignoring his obvious lie.

Edward stared down at the screen and then looked questioningly at the board with the alphabet on it. He poked the square with the letter "a" on it and watched in amazement as the letter appeared from nowhere onto the screen in a little box that had a blinking line. This contraption was incredible! He wondered how it worked, but figured the people who owned it would be quite upset if he pulled a "Winry" and took it apart. He then pressed the buttons for l,c,h,e,m,and y and used the odd oval thing to the side that made the tiny arrow move around the screen to click search.

An entire, voluminous list of books related to alchemy popped up on the screen, showing all the information he needed to know about each book. He actually liked this new invention. He easily memorized the section where most of the books on the subject were located and wandered off to find where the books were located in such a large library.

Edward had eventually found (after searching for almost an hour) where the books on alchemy were located and now sat sprawled between two bookshelves, a mountain of books stacked up like a fortress around him. He threw yet another bogus alchemy book to the side. The people in this world knew nothing of true alchemy. Ed knew he shouldn't have been surprised, but the lack of information put a major roadblock on his quest to find a way home. Alchemy it seemed, baffling enough, was not the answer. The very thought of such a thing put Edward's whole life philosophy at risk. He was not happy.

Edward racked through his enormous, brilliant brain for another solution. With all the advanced technology of the world he was currently stuck in, there must have been something. He decided to research the history and culture of the world instead, hoping to find some clue. He wandered back over to the "computers (what a bizarre word)," and searched for his new topic.

He then sat in the same fashion as before, a book titled "_The 21__st__ Century: 2000" _hiding his face. The other volumes of the series, going as far back as 1900, and other books on the history of the world were stacked on either side of him. All his worries and troubles melted away into the books.

* * *

><p>By the time the librarian came up to kick him out, Edward had finished almost all the books he had around him. He defiantly replaced the books back on the shelves slowly, smirking at the impatient tapping of the librarian's foot. There was so much information to take in. He mulled over the facts while the librarian personally escorted him to the exit (she wasn't as nice as the other lady from before). The people of this world had created a bomb that could split atoms and melt cities, and shuttle devices that sent men to walk on the very surface of the moon, and more recently, humans with unique abilities, called mutants, had started to appear around the world. He thought of the alchemists back home and how not everyone was able to perform transmutations. Were alchemists some type of mutant as well? That would certainly explain why he was unable to perform a transmutation while in the body of his Earthly, now dead counterpart.<p>

His stomach growled at him angrily, and he instinctively grabbed for his pocket watch. He visibly slouched in sorrow. He didn't have a pocket watch anymore. He was going to have to find some scrap metal to make a new one. "Do you have the time," he asked the librarian at the door.

She also raised an eyebrow at his unique accent. Ed wondered briefly why June never reacted in such a way to his accent. "It's eight' o clock. We're closed. Come back at ten tomorrow." She then shut the doors in his face.

Edward huffed grumpily. What a bitch. His stomach growled again. He figured he needed to get some food at some point. He wandered back onto the sidewalk, this time walking fluidly with the flow of fast walking pedestrians. He once again had no clue where he was headed.

Ed eventually found himself on a less crowded street that had a poorly lit convenience store on the corner. They were bound to have cheap food for someone with barely any money. He made sure to keep his right hand hidden in his pocket, despite the fact that he had made white gloves out of the loose material of the white shirt June had given him. People didn't just casually go around in crisp white gloves. He entered the store as casually as he could, trying hard not to gawk at the variety of packaged foods the store offered on its grimy shelves.

He trailed along the aisles looking at all the food packaged in the same material as that bottle he had held in the alley. What had the one book called it? Ah, plastic, he recollected. Almost everything was now made of the artificial material called plastic.

A woman screamed behind him, and Edward went immediately into a fighting stance. A burly man at the counter held a pistol in the face of the cashier. A kid started to cry somewhere in the store. Edward lunged forward to dropkick the robber.

A wave of bullets stopped him like a brick wall. He cringed as one rocketed into his left upper thigh. He hit the ground, hard. What the HELL was wrong with this world. The first night there, he had been drugged by some unknown substance, and now not even 24 hours later, he was apart of a robbery and being shot at. His only conclusion was that he had ended up in one FUCKED UP world.

Ed tried wobbly to get to his feet. Heavy boots crunched against the broken glass from the ruined windows. Edward glared at the new arrival. He was tall and muscular and had an ominous skull painted on the front of his too-tight shirt. He aimed his automatic guns at the back of the cowering robber's head. "UM SORRY!" the robber pleaded in fear. "I WON' DO IT AGAIN? UM SORRY!"

The man with the guns didn't seem to care. "_Dirt,"_ he replied, his voice filled with chilling fury.

Ed scowled. He wasn't going to stand by and watch someone be murdered in cold blood, even if that person was a criminal.

A certain red and blue tights-wearing spider webbed down from the street above. "Now Puny," the masked man stated in a mocking tone, catching both Ed's and the Skull-Man's attention. "What have I told you about shooting around innocent people?"

Edward recognized the tight wearing idiot. He had seen him on the cover of a newspaper. They had called him "Spider-Menace."

"Puny" didn't seem to like the newcomer very much, immediately changing aim. _"More vermin to kill," _he stated just as coldly as before, letting out a torrent of bullets at the "Spider-Menace," who seemed to be dodging them with a certain amount of unnatural ease.

This was Ed's chance. He charged forward. "Hey creep!" he shouted successfully gaining "Puny's" attention.

A metal fist smashed into the gunman's face as he turned to face his new target. He fell heavy to the ground, out cold. Ed clapped his hands and made the floor wrap around the gunman so that he would not be able to escape. He did the same to the dreadfully frightened robber, who was just thankful he wasn't dead.

The "Spider-Menace" stared at him, his hands placed on his hips. "Why didn't you do that awesome floor-wrapping thing from the beginning?" Sirens blared in the distance.

"I felt like punching the jerk," Edward replied grumpily, limping right past the tight-wearing idiot. Despite his hunger, he knew it was time to leave. The police (who he had learned about in the library and seemed pretty useless in most cases) would definitely force him to go to the hospital, and that would cause a whole lot of trouble. He had confirmed in the library that auto-mail did not exist in any form on this world. The only device he found even remotely similar was a "robotic" suit worn by a superhero (there were a hell of a lot of those around the world he discovered) named Iron Man.

"That was pretty awesome," the Spider-Menace agreed. "You took out the Punisher with one punch."

"Is that what he's called," Ed wondered. "He should be called the Murderer."

The Spider nodded in agreement, still following behind him. "I think you need to go to the hospital," he observed in concern. "I can swing you over there in no time."

"No hospitals," was Ed's curt reply.

The red and blue lights of police cars flashed behind them. Edward ducked into an alley. The "Spider-Menace" (the name fit, Edward thought he was pretty annoying) was still following him. "You need to get to a doctor. You're leaving a trail of blood behind you."

Ed didn't really care. He had been through worse. "NO HOSPITALS."

The world started to sway unnaturally. The Spider-Thing said something in reply that he couldn't understand. Ed took a step towards a brick wall to steady himself. And the world went black around him.

* * *

><p>"Oh man," Spider-Man said.<p>

He looked down at the stubborn kid who had just passed out from blood loss. He had no idea what to do. He grabbed the kid's (he looked to be around his age) arm and lifted it around his shoulders. He sure was heavy for such a small guy. A flash of something at the guy's shoulder caught his attention. He pushed back his black jacket slightly. His eyes went wide in shock underneath his mask. The kid was right. NO HOSPITALS.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong> And so enters the Spider… I hope you all liked the chapter. Please leave a review. Tell me what you think. I will reply nicely. I promise.

Next Chapter: Bullet Wounds and Crazy Blondes

Thanks for reading,

Gufetto


	3. Train Song

**Ultimate Alchemist **

**Chapter 3**

**Train Song**

**Disclaimer: I Own Nothing!**

**A/N: ***dodges rotten vegetables from the rabble* Sorry for the late update. My imagination is rather like a magpie, it sees something shiny and new, and off it goes in a completely different direction than I want it to. Also, this chapter kept kicking my butt. Multiple times. I can't say I'm that happy with it, but I really just want to move forward in the story. It will probably be re-written later.

Anyway, thank you all the people who have read, reviewed, alerted, and favorite this story. You guys make me so happy.

People I could not reply to by e-mail:

**coldblue- **Thank you for taking the time to review. Any critiques you can give me to make the story better would be much appreciated.

**ibn- **Thank you for reviewing, and apologies for the late chapter.

**The Silverhand Alchemist- **(sings) Thank you for reviewing! And please don't kill me!

**I Like This- **I'm so glad you like the story so far. Hopefully you will keep enjoying it.

Onwards to the story!

* * *

><p>Edward Elric awoke to the familiar hardness of a wooden bench and the rocking and beating of a train heading steadily down the tracks. He opened his eyes and was momentarily blinded by the intense brightness streaming through the windows. He swung his legs off the bench and planted them firmly on the train's metal floor. His eyes widened when he could feel the cool metal beneath both of his bare feet. He brought his hands to his face in wonder. His limbs were returned. He looked around the silent compartment, finding no one to tell him what was going on. He turned toward the window and was greeted by the vast loneliness of a desert, nothing living except for a buzzard that circled wide, lazy circles through the sky. "What the-"<p>

There were voices coming from the compartment in front of him. He approached cautiously, ever conscious of the chill of metal against his feet and the Sun's pleasant warmth on his hands. He peered slowly through the window of the door that separated the two compartments. His stomach sank and jumped in both sorrow and joy at the sight he beheld. His brother alive and breathing and young was playing innocently with Den near the river they had played so often at when they were kids. He looked so happy. Winry, Teacher, Gran, Sig, Rose, her child, and Mason sat watching and talking contentedly on the grass nearby. Ed's hands wrapped tightly around the door handle as he tried to forcefully open the door that separated him from the ones he loved most. The door would not open. He pulled backwards with all his strength, pressed forwards, stuck his feet against the door and pulled. It would not budge. He clapped his hands and nothing happened. "Damn it! Al! Fuck!" he exclaimed in frustration and defeat, punching the metal door. He could feel the rare sting of tears welling in his eyes.

"You're going the wrong way," a voice coolly commented behind him.

Edward whirled around in surprise and suspicion. There hadn't been anyone in the compartment with him. He met familiar golden eyes, blonde hair, and a knowing, subtle smirk. He was looking at himself.

"You sacrificed yourself for your brother. Remember, alchemist?"

Edward clinched his fists. "I'll find a way back to them," he growled.

His doppelganger gave a noncommittal wave of its hand. "Whatever you say alchemist."

It stood and stretched and walked casually towards the opposite side of the compartment, its footsteps making no noise. It opened the other door with ease and raised its eyebrows expectantly at Edward. "This way alchemist."

Ed held his ground stubbornly. "Who the fuck are you? What's going on?"

The doppelganger rolled its eyes and disappeared through the door silently.

Edward frowned at the darkness, his arms crossed, cursing the cryptic creature that was obviously trying to play tricks on him. Inwardly he fought a battle between instinct and curiosity. Curiosity, as it did so many times, won out.

He plunged headfirst into the darkness. His doppelganger stood beside him, his eyes passively observing the scene before them. Edward's ears picked up the eerie, soft murmuring of a shadow that stood distinct in the darkness. He couldn't understand what it was chanting over and over again. The doppelganger stepped towards the shadow and beckoned for Ed to join it. Edward stepped forward and slipped on a thick, sticky substance that covered the compartment floor. He didn't need to look down at the red that now stained his feet to know it was blood. He knew the feeling all too well.

The doppelganger grabbed his sleeve and pulled him beside the shadow. The shadow traced its bloodstained hands across the wall. Its cold gray eyes were its only defined characteristic and stared forward unfeeling, unseeing. The doppelganger pointed toward the wall the shadow was painting with blood. "Look familiar alchemist?"

Edward's eyes widened in horror. A red trunk and numerous branches and a great eye were dripping down the side of the train compartment's wall. "It's the Gate." His voice came out in barely a whisper.

The doppelganger remained silent. The shadow's harsh voice became suddenly coherent. "To the one who conquers I will grant to eat of the tree of life, which is in the paradise of God. Amen."

It sent a chill down his spine. Memories of his greatest mistake came rising to the surface of his mind, and he felt suddenly sick. His doppelganger forcefully led him to the next compartment's door and pushed it open.

A burst of cold air, heavy from rain, brushed against his skin. A blue skinned woman with orange hair and little to no clothes Edward noticed, his face reddening and an odd green skinned man stood in front of an elderly man who cowered on the pavement. 'Chimeras. No, mutants,' he corrected in his head.

The woman bent down at the old man's level, smiling sweetly. "We just want the book Mr. Rockford."

"Yeah, where's the book old man?" the green man cut in.

The blue woman slapped the man (who reminded Ed of a frog) away and told him to shut up. She looked back at the cowering man. "Now, where's the book?"

The elderly man Mr. Rockford looked both frightened and confused. "I told you already. I sold it a month ago. Some man really interested in alchemy and Shamballa. I don't have it no more."

There was a flash of black-green hair and blood sprayed on Edward's face and clothes. Mr. Rockford crumpled onto the pavement. "It's called Amestris," came a voice that sent ice into Edward's veins.

"And so the sins of the father pass onto the son," the doppelganger stated without emotion.

It then pushed Edward through the next door. Edward fought in vain against his doppelganger's vice grip. "What the fuck is this! Let go of me!"

The doppelganger's golden eyes were strangely cold. It nodded its head towards the center of the compartment. "Look alchemist."

Edward turned reluctantly, knowing he would see nothing good. Shrouded figures gathered in a circle, kneeling on the stone floor. "I wonder what they're up to," the doppelganger said, its voice dripping with sarcasm, eyes challenging Edward.

Ed growled and stepped forward on his own accord. The group began to chant in an unfamiliar language, the ominous tones echoing against the stone. Edward knelt beside one of the figures, his fingers lightly tracing a line in the giant transmutation circle that was carved into the stone. The shrouded figures simultaneously pulled curved blades from their robes. Edward watched solemnly as the figure next to him sliced deeply into both hands and let the blood flow into the lines of the transmutation circle.

The doppelganger grabbed his collar and pulled him towards yet another door. "So much blood, eh, alchemist?" It pulled the door open with a grunt from effort.

The intense wind pushed violently against them and the harshness of the Sun was oppressive. Edward suddenly felt a deep pain on his left thigh. They had reached the end of the train.

The doppelganger looked at Edward fondly. "You alchemists never seem to clean up your messes. Don't let me down."

Before Edward could retort rudely, the doppelganger placed a hand on his back. "I'd wish you luck if there was such a thing, alchemist."

"What are you tal-"

The doppelganger pushed him over the rails of the train. Edward hit the desert floor in a cloud of sand. "Better start walking kid!" came the doppelganger's voice behind him.

* * *

><p><em>"Good Morning New York City!"<em>

The first thing Edward saw was a ceiling fan swirling eternally in slow circles. He pushed himself up on his elbows, his head throbbing. "Am I always going to wake up with a damn headache in this world?" he asked no one in particular, without thinking, pressing his cold automail hand against his head.

There was a snort of a laugh beside him. "Guess that depends. Maybe the atmosphere on Earth is different or something."

Ed nearly fell off the couch he had been placed on, trying (and failing) to get into a fighting stance. A blonde girl around his age sat cross-legged in a chair beside the sofa, eating what seemed to be a bowl of cereal. Her sharp hazel eyes held a spark of amusement. The oversized t-shirt she wore as a short gown made Edward blush slightly. "Lay down before you pull your stitches," she ordered in a seemingly neutral tone. "Aunt May's creepy therapist boyfriend Dr. Warren said you nearly ruptured an artery."

Edward looked at the couch ruefully. He had somehow ended up on another person's damn couch. He sat back down slowly, still watching the girl, and propped up the leg that had been shot by that bastard "Punisher." "Where the hell am I?" He saw no need for pleasantries.

The girl took a bite of cereal and smiled mischievously. "Well, Mr. Alien-With-A-Headache- And- Metal-Limbs, you're in the Milky Way Galaxy in the Solar System on Plant Earth in the Western Hemisphere on North American in the United States in the state of New York and in the city of New York City. That about cover it?"

Edward stared at her grumpily. "Where am I?" he repeated.

The blonde girl did not seem phased by his lack of humor. "We're at the Parker's house. Spider-Man dropped you off."

"So you're a Parker?"

She looked a little put out by the question. "You know, it's polite to introduce yourself _before _demanding the other person's name. I'm Gwen Stacey. Another stray dog the Parkers have taken in."

"I'm Ed." He felt kind of bad for being so rude. He knew how it felt to be an orphan and alone. But he sure as hell wasn't going to apologize.

The two fell into a somewhat comfortable silence. Edward studied the box with moving pictures that was called a television. The colors and movement were quite mesmerizing. "I hate morning TV," the girl named Gwen commented with cereal stuffed in her mouth. "All they have are annoying news talk shows."

The two teenagers watched the two hosts talk animatedly about the magnificent uses of the avocado. _"And now," _the female host with bleached blonde hair began, _"we have a special guest who witnessed the Punisher's defeat by a single man. Patrick Flanagan, ladies and gentlemen!"_

There was applause from a fake crowd as a tall bean of a man walked awkwardly onto the set. He sat beside the female host, his face a deep red. _"So Mr. Flanagan," _the male host with extremely white teeth began, _"you witnessed the downfall and subsequent arrest of the Punisher."_

_ "Yeah," _Patrick replied. _"Yeah I did."_

_ "So what exactly happened?"_

_ "Well, I was working behind the counter when this guy sticks me up, wanting all the cash in the register. Another guy in the store, a blonde dude about six foot tall," _Gwen laughed,_ "starts to try to stop him when the Punisher started shooting into the store. The blonde guy got shot, but he stood right up and punched the Punisher right in the face. Dude just falls right to the floor!"_

The blonde host looked at the cashier in awe. _"Amazing…"_

Patrick nodded in agreement. _"And then the blonde guy just claps his hands like he was praying. Like this," _he clapped his hands, a broad, almost childish smile on his face, _" wraps the floor around the thief and the knocked out Punisher and just walks out the store like nothin' happened! It was all over before Spider-Man even got there!"_

The female host looked enthusiastically back at the camera, now ignoring the excited Flanagan. _"It looks like we may have a new hero in New York City! And this one doesn't wear a mask! What do you think of this Jeff? Man? Mutant? Superhero?"_

Edward glared at the television. Not how he wanted to start out in a new world. Gwen laughed loudly, holding her side in pain. "You are sooo not six feet tall."

"WHO YOU CALLIN'-"

Gwen pushed him back against the couch. "Stitches!"

"Gwen?"

The two looked towards the light that came on at the stairway. An elderly woman walked down the stairs, wrapping her bathrobe tightly around her body. "Gwen?" she repeated. "What are you doing up so early?"

Gwen's expression turned serious. "I couldn't sleep."

The older woman nodded in understanding. She suddenly seemed to notice the boy in his boxers awake on the couch. "You're awake! Miles said you would be out for at least a day!"

Gwen smirked. "He's an alien. Those drugs don't work on him."

"Gwen…" the older woman warned.

The girl held her hands up in mock surrender.

The elderly woman looked back at Edward with worried eyes. "I'm going to get some coffee and then we'll talk. Okay? Do you want some water?"

"Um, sure."

The woman walked out of the room into what Ed assumed was the kitchen. "And Gwen," she called faintly. "What do I tell you and Peter about eating in the living room?"

Gwen paused while putting a spoon of cereal in her mouth. "Shoot," she cursed before retreating to the kitchen.

The woman Ed assumed was Mrs. Parker came back into the living room and sat on the coffee table in front of the couch. She gently handed a glass of water and two pills to the boy. "They're to help with the pain." Her eyes lingered on his bandaged thigh.

Edward glared down at the white, chalky pills and stiffly handed them back to the elderly woman. "No thanks Mrs. Parker. I've had a lot worse."

The woman's eyebrows shot up in surprise and her eyes involuntarily traveled to the boy's mysterious metal prosthetics. "Please call me Aunt May." She took a sip of her coffee. "How are you feeling this morning? You lost a lot of blood."

"I'm fine. So that Spider-Menace guy dropped me off here for some reason?"

Aunt May looked confused. "You mean Spider-Man?"

"Sure."

She nodded her head warily, knowing she could accidentally give away her nephew's secret identity. "Yes, he's saved both Gwen and my lives many times." She shrugged. "We owed him a favor to say the least."

Edward's eyes narrowed in suspicion. "What about the guy Peter who lives here?"

Aunt May knew she had made a mistake. "Yes, him as well. I heard what you did to the floor of the store. And your arm and leg…" Her brows furrowed in concern. "Are you a mutant?"

Ed looked at her incredulously, slightly impressed by her abrupt change in topic. "No, I'm not a mutant. I'm an alchemist."

"Alchemist?" She obviously had no clue what he was talking about.

Edward sighed. "I guess I have powers _like _a mutant. Can't say I'm like the ones you hear about everyday though."

"Yeah because he's an alien." Gwen Stacey laughed as she reentered the room.

"Gwen, why do you keep saying that?"

She looked towards Ed with amusement clear in her eyes. "It's just a joke between me and the _alchemist _Aunt May."

Aunt May sighed and looked back at the boy. "What is your name?"

"Edward Elric. Call me Ed."

She gave him a knowing, thoughtful look. "You're an orphan aren't you?"

Ed tried to stand up and wobbled unsteadily. "What the hell is this? Twenty Questions?"

Aunt May gently pulled the boy back down, and Edward didn't even bother trying to resist. "I know the look. I already have two orphans staying here. There's always room for one more."

Edward shook his head resolutely, trying to stand once again. "No. You don't know me and I can't even pay you back for stitching up my leg."

" You staying here safe with us would be repayment enough."

Edward didn't know what to say. He wasn't sure how to retort to such an emotional request. He never was good at dealing with emotional women. "I'll stay until my leg is healed if it'll make you happy…"

Both Aunt May and Gwen smiled broadly. "That's a start."

A small teenaged boy stumbled sleepily down the stairs, rubbing his eyes. "Aunt May? Gwen? Is the metal guy awake?"

Edward smirked. "So this is the Spider-Menace."

The boy Peter Parker halted immediately, eyes wide in surprise and fear. "How'd you know," he responded slowly.

The alchemist's smile grew. "I took a wild guess."

Aunt May sighed in exasperation. It was obvious that the new orphan in her home was extremely intelligent. "It's alright Peter. Edward here is going to be staying with us for a while."

The brown haired boy didn't look reassured. But nodded anyway, his eyes locked in a staring match with the fierce, golden-eyed boy.

Gwen laughed and turned to their guardian. "Well Aunt May, now you have a spider, a mutant shrimp, and a cloned freak staying in your house."

The elderly woman could only sigh as the house exploded into a chorus of short rants.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Okay, well that's Chapter 3. Hope you all enjoyed it. Please leave a review to tell me what you think, and I will happily reply. Thanks so much for reading.

Gufetto


	4. A History of Time

**Ultimate Alchemist**

**Chapter 4: A History of Time **

**Disclaimer: Fullmetal Alchemist and the Ultimate Marvel Universe belong to some very rich, lucky people. Not me…**

**A/N:** This one's a little shorter than the others, but it really is just setting things up for future chapters. And it came out a lot faster than chapter three! Sorry about that. Speaking of chapter 3, it has now been edited thanks to the help of Cylon One. Thanks so much.

Also I want to give credit to DemonRaily for an idea in this chapter involving pencils. Thank you for the wonderful concept.

Thanks to all the people who have read, reviewed, alerted, and favorited. It means a lot. Thank you, and I hope you enjoy the chapter.

One thing to note about Edward Elric and Peter Parker: They're both pretty short!

**Onwards to the story!**

* * *

><p>The metal bed frame bumped against the walls as the two teenagers lifted it easily up the stairs. "Why won't your aunt accept the payment I've been trying to give her?"<p>

Peter looked at the slightly shorter boy, perplexed. "You somehow turned pencils into diamonds. That's not something we see everyday. Besides, she not the kind of person to take payment for helping people."

Edward Elric scowled. "It's really not that complicated. The pencil contains graphite, an allotropy of carbon. With a clap of my hands and a little molecular manipulation, that carbon is transmuted into a diamond. Simple enough."

"Yeah, I'm a math and science geek and that still seems really complicated. It would take a massive amount of energy and technology for normal humans to pull something like that off. I'm not even sure if it's even been done before. Your powers are truly amazing."

Edward rolled his eyes. Alchemy was so common at home, but here it was seen as a marvel, almost a spectacle. "You could really use your powers to help people. Fight crime by manipulating matter and kicking tuckus like you did with the Punisher. Use your powers for scientific research and discovery."

The two boys set the bed frame down against the wall in Peter's "lab" in the attic. "I'm not interested in running around in tights playing the hero," Edward replied. "I just want to find-," he paused. "I just need to do something very important."

It was Peter's turn to scowl. " It's our duty as people with special abilities to help those weaker than ourselves. With great power comes-"He stared at the golden-eyed boy, who was studying Peter's blackboard intently. He was not even listening to Peter.

"This formula," Ed pointed at the board. "It creates some sort of adhesive. Doesn't it?"

Peter was surprised to say the least. "Yeah. It makes the webs I use to swing around with. How'd you figure that out so quickly?"

Edward looked back at the boy. "I'm an alchemist, remember? It's my job to know everything about molecules and elements and compounds."

Peter's curiosity was piqued. "So in order to, um, transform-"

"Transmute," Ed corrected.

"Okay, so in order to _transmute _an object into something else, you have to understand the composition of the object you're transmuting?'

Edward smiled. "Exactly. You know, you're not as slow as most people."

"Thank you," Peter replied slowly. He was going to assume that was a compliment from the stubborn alchemist.

Edward picked up one of the many physics books Peter had lying around and began leafing through it. Peter noticed it was _A History of Time._ " It's really amazing how advanced your technology and science is. In Amestris, it's like we discovered alchemy and then didn't care to advance science any farther. I guess we were just content with what we had." Edward observed. He looked at the other boy in contemplation. "I wonder if you could help me explain a few things…"

"Sure," Peter agreed. "Whatever you need to know."

"I'll do something in return of course. Equivalent Exchange." He looked at Peter seriously. "You can't repeat what I'm about to tell you to anyone."

"Okay. You have my word."

Edward gave him a brief summary of his life and how he had ended up in another world and another time, trying his best to explain the nature of the Gate and alchemy. Peter sat atop his cluttered desk, stunned and at a loss for words. "You're from a different world and 1915?"

Edward nodded slowly, not sure how to gauge the other boy's reaction. "Yeah."

"I've seen a lot of things that defy logic," he shook his head in disbelief, "but this takes the cake."

"Alchemy is scientific. It's all about logic and understanding."

"But this Gate thing. What is it? Some kind of link to God, heaven?"

Edward frowned. "I'm not an expert on the Gate. And I don't believe in any god that I'd want to follow."

Peter really couldn't blame Ed for the way he felt after what happened to him and his brother. "But it is some form of mystical object?"

Edward shrugged. "Pretty much."

Peter's brain was in overdrive trying to analyze and understand the concepts of what he was being told. "How'd you get to be in this time period?"

Edward lifted up the book he had been looking through. "I was hoping you'd be able to help me with that."

Peter nodded, went over to his computer, and started typing furiously. Edward walked over beside him, looking curiously at the screen. "You can look up information besides books on this thing?"

Peter looked amused for just a moment. "Yep, you can search just about any topic and come up with something."

Ed was awed by the practicality of the new world's technology. "That's really handy."

"Yeah, but nothing beats a good book."

Edward smiled slightly. "True."

Peter finally found a page he was satisfied with and looked to Ed. "So according to some of these sites and books I've read, there are two general theories about the nature of time." He pointed to the picture of a light beam on the computer screen. "The first theory is that time is linear and every event in time has a specific place."

"That doesn't fit with my problem," Edward observed.  
>Peter nodded his head in agreement and pulled up another site. "Exactly, but the next theory is that time is, like most natural objects in the world, cyclical. It's a circle, not a straight line."<p>

"So basically with this theory, I could have ended up almost anywhere in time. I just ended up in this era by chance."

"Uh huh. It makes the most sense." Peter had a broad grin on his face. He finally had a scientific conundrum to work on. " So, are you trying to get back to your world?"

Edward nodded, his face reflective. "Yeah, I need to find a way to bypass the equivalent exchange of passing through the Gate without sacrificing human lives, and now I have to figure out how to end up in the right time as well."

The whole human sacrifice in true alchemy unnerved Peter, but he was positive Edward wouldn't resort to such measures. The golden-eyed boy seemed to have almost the same ethical beliefs as Peter. "I'll help you find a way back to your world," he smiled kindly at his new friend. "It should be a fun challenge."

Edward was surprised and touched by Peter's immediate willingness to help him get home, but wasn't so keen about being in anyone's debt. "I appreciate the offer, but I don't let anyone do something for me for free. There always has to be some sort of equivalent exchange."

"People aren't objects in a transmutation. We don't have to go by equivalent exchange. I'm just helping a friend out, and believe me, I really don't have that many friends except for Gwen and MJ… and now you."

Ed was slightly annoyed by the other boy's comment. "Call it a personal philosophy."

Peter nodded in understanding. He had his own beliefs he followed. "I'm sure we can figure something out for payment. I'll think about it, but in the meantime, I'm going to help you find a way home."

Edward was starting to like the boy he called "Spider-Menace." He kind of reminded him of his little brother. He was about to reply when Gwen called the boys from the bottom of the stairs. "Peter! Ed! Aunt May wants to talk with us!"

Peter rushed down the steps with Edward limping slightly behind him.

* * *

><p>The three orphans sat around the kitchen table, Peter shuffling his feet uncomfortably underneath the table, Gwen picking at her fingernails in a bored manner, and Edward slouched lazily in his chair. Aunt May stood before them, papers clutched in her hands. " Were you helping Peter carry his bed to the attic? You're not supposed to be doing any strenuous activity. You will pull your stitches."<p>

"Um," Ed looked over at Peter. "No, I wasn't."

She looked incredulous but continued speaking anyway. She discovered the boy's stubbornness very early on after meeting the alchemist. "I just came from talking to Principal Siuntres at Midtown High."

The three teenagers stared at her blankly. "Uh huh…" Gwen trailed off.

"Edward will be joining you both in 10th grade next Monday."

Ed stood abruptly, his chair scrapping against the linoleum floor. "No way in hell am I going to high school! I haven't been to school since I was eight!"

Aunt May crossed her arms. "That is exactly why you need to go to school. You can't get anywhere in this life without an education. And watch your mouth young man."

"I can assure you I already know everything they're going to teach. I'm a genius damn it!"

"I'm aware of your intelligence Edward, but you must have a diploma to show you have received an education. It's for your own good."

Edward shook his head. "No. There's no fucking way you're going to make me go to school."

Gwen and Peter looked between the older woman and the stubborn alchemist nervously, not sure what was going to happen. Aunt May huffed indignantly, a spark of determination and fierceness in her eyes. "I did not want to have to play this card, but going to school and getting a diploma will be apart of your repayment for me taking care of you."

Edward cursed under his breath. She had gone there and won.

"Do we have an understanding young man."

Edward pouted slightly. The woman suddenly reminded him of his teacher, yet not as scary. "Yes ma'am."

"Good." She tossed an envelope across the table at him. "I sold your diamonds at a jewelry shop. The dealer was amazed at the quality and purity of the diamonds."

Edward opened the envelope. Gwen Stacey leaned over to take a look and gasped. "Whoa…"

Edward looked up at Aunt May. "I gave those to you for you to sell and use."

Aunt May shook her head. "No. The money is yours. But don't go around making diamonds and valuables all the time. You should never use your powers for exploitation and financial gain."

"I gave them to you as repayment for taking care of me."

"And I said that going to school was your payment. We'll go shopping tomorrow. You can't wear Peter's clothes forever."

Edward simply pouted and glared at the elderly woman. Gwen grinned widely. "Shopping? Can I come too?"

"Of course." The older woman looked at her watch. "I have a date with Miles tonight. There's plenty of pizza in the fridge for you all to eat, but you boys be sure to share. You both eat like pigs."

Both Peter and Ed grinned mischievously. Aunt May went upstairs to get ready for her date. Gwen leaned back in her chair. "So I guess you'll get to experience the _wonders _of high school with us. Congratulations."

Peter laughed. "Yeah, you'll just love the bullies. And the wedgies are totally awesome."

Edward looked between the two orphans solemnly. "This fucking sucks."

Peter put a hand on his shoulder. "It'll be fine. I'm sure no one will notice you're like a mutant, and I'm pretty sure I can make a convincing cover for your prosthetic arm with your help."

Gwen stood up suddenly, startling Ed. "I just had a great idea." She looked at Edward with a malicious smile. "I'll be right back." She made a hasty exit from the room.

The two teenaged boys looked at each other nervously. Nothing good could come from a look like that. "You know," Peter observed. "Going to school could be good for you. You'll have free access to a library, and you'll be able to learn about this world's history, culture, and most importantly science. Besides, there's a friend we go to school with that I want you to meet."

Edward sighed in frustration. "This is fucking ridiculous," he growled.

"It'll be nice to have another friend at school."

"You say it that way and you make me feel bad."

Peter smiled. "That's the point."

Edward shook his head. This guy reminded him too much of his brother, and yet he was so different at the same time. "Whatever."

"I thought about the payment for me helping you find a way back home."

Ed looked at him curiously. "Yeah, what's that?"

"Become a superhero like me and help people by using your abilities like I do. My Uncle Ben taught me that 'with great power, comes great responsibility.' That's _my _personal philosophy."

"That reminds me of what our teacher used to tell Al and me. 'Be thou for the people.'" Edward looked thoughtful and Peter took that as a good sign. The golden-haired boy nodded slowly. "Okay. I can do that. Just no tights or a mask."

Peter smiled triumphantly. "No tights, but you'll have to wear a mask or something. We can't put Aunt May and Gwen at risk. Just about every criminal in New York would love to get revenge against Spider-Man and anyone he loved."

Ed looked reluctant, but finally conceded. "Fine. Equivalent Exchange."

"Exactly."

Gwen ran back into the kitchen, a pair of scissors in her hands. Edward immediately felt his stomach sink in dread. Gwen smiled. "You _cannot_ blend in in high school with long, braided hair."

Ed backed away quickly, trying to avoid the sadistic blonde. "NO FUCKING WAY!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Poor Ed. Is he really going to have to get a haircut? Probably not. Maybe. *shrugs* We'll see.

Since many people have made it clear that they aren't really familiar with the Ultimate Universe, I just wanted to explain a few things about Gwen Stacey before next chapter. Gwen Stacey was killed by a vampiric symbiote called Carnage (very similar to Venom) that was created by Dr. Curtis Conners aka Lizard. Everyone was aware that she was dead. Later in the series, Dr. Otto Octavius cloned Gwen in order to obtain the symbiote's power. After events involving clones of Peter Parker, she ended up in S.H.I.E.L.D. custody (super police, Ultimates, Captain America, General Fury) and later was returned to live with Aunt May and Peter and was re-enrolled in high school after a stern talk Aunt May had with the Vice Principal. She is an exact copy of the original Gwen Stacey, with the same personality and memories, but she is a bit more reserved and traumatized. She doesn't have any powers from Carnage anymore.

**Anyway, I could really use some help figuring out a costume for Ed as a "hero of the people." His normal outfit is too similar to the Shroud's costume. Just review or PM me any ideas that you may have. I would love to read others' opinions and ideas.**

Thanks for reading. Hope you enjoyed it. Please review and tell me what you think. I always reply nicely. I promise.

Next Chapter: High School, Mutants, and Bullies

Thanks for reading,

Gufetto


	5. High School, Mutants, and Bullies

**Ultimate Alchemist**

**Chapter 5: High School, Mutants, and Bullies**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**A/N: **(looks around for any flying knives or fruit) You know, I've been getting threats of death and fruit if I don't update this story. It's made me a little paranoid. Just kidding. I love you guys. So, here's chapter 5. I'm not sure about it personally, but I've been sitting on it for too long. And I'm really excited to get into the action, which begins next chapter. It is a crossover with a superhero comic after all.

You guys probably hate me for threatening to cut Ed's hair. It was a subtle (probably lame) reference to something Gwen Stacey and Mary Jane Watson do in the comics. Basically, Gwen seems to like to cut hair.

I've promised to reply to every review. So here it goes. Lots of anonymous reviews.

**The Silverhand Alchemist: **Thanks for the idea. And of course I'm not going to kill you. I would never kill one of my awesome readers.

**Mysterious Person #1: **Thank you! And sorry for the late update.

**Mysterious Person #2:** Thanks for your input. I'm used to writing original fiction, and have found that there is a unique challenge to writing fanfiction, especially in keeping Ed in character. There are mentions of Edward wanting to go home to Amestris to see his brother and whatnot, but I'm not going to have him sulk about constantly. He seems more of the type to go out and just try as hard as he can to move forward and get home. And Envy is of course up to no good. :) We'll see him later. Thanks for the advice and the review!

**Mysterious Person #3: **Thanks for the idea on Ed's outfit! And thank you for reviewing!

**Mysterious Person #4: **Hmm… a bank robbery, huh? We'll have to see next chapter. :) Thanks for reviewing!

**Mysterious Person #5: **You're the second person to tell me Ed needs to be more serious, so I'm obviously going to have to work on that. And I'm not sure if he will be louder because he's been through a lot of crap by the end of the anime, and in the movie the Conqueror of Shamballa (which this story replaces) he's not as loud as he is in the anime. *** **shrugs** * **Thanks for the advice and review!

**Mysterious Person #6:** Not the fruit! Please! :) Thanks for the review. There's a reason that is explained later that only certain people are able to do alchemy, especially in the Marvel World. I'm not sure if there's going to be much romance in this story. (covers self with homemade Captain America shield from Ed/Win fans) If there is some kind of romance in here, it's probably not going to be Edwin (there's a reason for that. I swear.) And there's no real cannon on Edwin in the 2003 anime, just hints. It'll probably be the same in this story, hints. Thanks for reading and sharing your thoughts!

**Elric Rules: **There are definitely some right hand punches on the way, but I don't think Ed would use his automail so easily against a human who was just a bully. He could seriously hurt someone or kill them, and Ed does have a bit of a guilt complex. Some bad guys though are getting some right hand punches. And I'll see what I can do about the cat, though it may be waaaaay into the story. Thanks for reviewing!

Thank you to everyone who has read, reviewed, alerted, or favorited this story. I never expected this story to get so much attention and feedback. You are all so awesome.

Onwards to the story!

* * *

><p>Gwen Stacey hated going to school. She felt as if eyes were always on her, staring, judging. She realized with a sinking feeling that life would never be the same. You can't just come back from the dead and everything be normal again. She looked over at the alchemist beside her. He was glaring at the school building, as if he could catch it on fire with his mind. "You ready to experience the wonders of public high school?"<p>

"I hate school." He didn't even look over at her.

Peter laughed. "Are you still pouting about Gwen trying to cut your hair?"

"I'm not pouting!"

"Yes, you are," Gwen replied. "It was worth it though. Watching you run around the kitchen dodging scissors."

Edward huffed. "I like my hair." He subconsciously pulled the band that kept his blonde hair in a low ponytail.

Gwen pushed past a group of people who were blocking the front door. "It does suit you."

Peter nodded in agreement. Ed looked around the main hallway of Midtown High at all the groups of teenagers that seemed to cluster together. He was about to say something when a group jocks came up to them from behind. "Look out guys," one of the bulky boys exclaimed. "The zombie's here! Don't let her get you!"

Gwen clenched her fists and Peter grabbed her arm gently, trying to comfort the taller girl. Ed moved to confront the group of teenagers, getting in the face (as close as he could anyway) of the blonde boy who had made the comment. "The fuck's your problem," it came out in a low, threatening growl.

The much larger boy pushed him back lightly. "Nothing." The boy noticed the alchemist's strangely golden eyes with mild fear. "What are you, some kind of mutant pipsqueak?"

Peter stepped forward immediately, pulling back the furious alchemist. "NOBODY CALLS ME PIPSQUEAK AND GETS AWAY WITH IT ASSHOLE!"

The blonde haired jock and his friends began laughing, making the alchemist thrash about even more violently. "He's being held back by the spazz Parker!"

A bell above rang out through the hallway, and the group of boys walked away, still laughing. Peter let go of the alchemist slowly, making sure he wasn't going to rush at the blonde jerk and his lackeys. Edward looked at the two teenagers, scowling. "What the hell was that?"

Gwen started walking , motioning for the boys to follow. "You just met one of the biggest jerks in the whole world. Flash Thompson."

"He's the school's star basketball player and worst human being," Peter added.

Edward looked over at Gwen. "That's not what I was asking about. I could care less what that dumb ass's name is."

Both Gwen and Peter seemed fidget uncomfortably. "We'll talk about it later," Peter replied slowly.

The three teenagers walked into their classroom. Peter immediately went to sit by a redheaded girl, who Ed figured (from Peter rambling so much) was MJ Watson. Gwen gave him a pat on the back before taking her seat. The eyes of about 30 teenagers seemed to burn into Edward. It was then that he realized he had a _very_ bad feeling about high school. A woman at the front of the room turned to him with a vaguely creepy smile plastered on her face. "Our new student has arrived! Welcome to Midtown High! I'm Ms. Rigby, the geometry teacher."

Ed was disappointed. He knew just about everything there was to know about geometry. "Class this is Edward Elric. I expect you all to be kind and helpful to Edward-"

"Just call me Ed," Edward interrupted her.

She didn't looked fazed by his intrusion at all. "What an interesting accent you have! Why don't you tell us a little about yourself? Where are you from?"

Edward scowled. Why did people have to be so damn nosy? "None of your business lady," was his reply to the cheerful teacher.

A few students laughed quietly, while the others sat in uncomfortable silence. Ms. Rigby gasped, at a loss for words. She had never been treated so disrespectfully by a student. She too noticed the students odd eye color, wondering if they had another mutant in the school. Spider-Man (who was said to go to Midtown) and a former X-Man were enough in her book. She pointed to an empty desk with a shaking finger. Edward wondered if she was going to cry. He hated it when women cried. He never knew what to do. "Okay then. Take a seat behind Mr. Parker please."

Gwen Stacey gave him an amused smile as he past, and a chubby, bald kid gave him a thumbs up. Peter gave him a _look, _making the alchemist grin. He was such a nice kid.

The teacher took a moment to compose herself before beginning. "Today we will be learning about polygons. To find the area of a polygon, the formula is (1/2) N sin(360°/N) S2 …"

Edward sighed and put his forehead on the desk, thankful he was in the back of the class. He had no clue if his brother was alive or whether Mustang had succeeded in freeing Amestris from Bradely's rule, and he was sitting in school, learning nothing on how to get home.

* * *

><p>Something banged lightly against the back of his head. "Wakey, wakey Mr. Van Winkle."<p>

Edward stretched and yawned loudly. The redheaded girl in the class giggled in front of him. "You remind me of a cat for some reason," she observed.

Peter smiled. "Doesn't he?"

Edward sighed, ignoring the happy couple. "What class do we have next?"

The redhead looked at him incredulously. "You don't have your schedule on you?"

Ed shrugged. "Why bother when I'm in all of Peter's classes."

"I guess. I'm Mary Jane Watson, by the way. Call me MJ."

Edward shook her hand, smiling when she couldn't tell the difference in the skin-like cover Peter and he had made for his auto-mail arm. "I'll call you MJ if you call me Ed."

The girl smiled. "Deal."

Peter looked at his watch. "We're going to be late again."

"Who gives a damn," Edward responded.

"I do! I can't get detention. I have _things _to do. And so do you."

Ed looked over at MJ cautiously. "It's alright," Peter added. "She knows everything."

"Everything?"

"Yep," the read haired girl interjected. "I know everything. I even know you're a rising superhero."

Edward gave Peter a look that made the slightly taller boy feel very nervous. He was going to get it later.

"So are you a mutant? Or were you given your powers some other way?" MJ asked, not noticing the golden-eyed boy's reaction to her former statement.

The alchemist looked considerably less agitated. "I'm not a mutant. I'm an alchemist."

"What's an alche-"

"Mr. Parker. Ms. Watson. Nice of you to join us."

The three teenagers looked up at the teacher, not realizing they had entered the classroom. "Go sit down." He looked at the remaining latecomer. "Ah, the new student." He studied Edward with keen eyes. "Mr. McFarlane," he called, "since Ms. Allen has left us, Mr…" he looked down at a paper in his hand, "Elric will be your new lab partner. Take a seat Mr. Elric. I am Mr. Bench, and welcome to Chemistry."

The alchemist silently growled. Yet another class where he knew everything. This school idea had been completely useless.

He sat heavily by the bald boy who had given him a thumb's up in the last class. The boy was smiling at him eagerly, and when the teacher had instructed them to prepare aspirin from salicylic acid and acetic anhydride, he jumped right into introducing himself to the alchemist. "Hey, I'm Kenny. That was epic what you did last class. Amazing. Bad ass. Truly awesome."

Edward smiled crookedly. "I try."

The much larger boy began adding the salicylic acid to a 100ml flask. "I hope you don't mind me asking," the boy began cautiously, "but you just have such weird eyes. Are you a mutant?"

Ed stared Kenny down coldly, making the other teenager shift uncomfortably. "It would be alright if you were." Kenny added. "My girlfriend Kitty Pryde," he pointed to a girl across the room, "she's a mutant. She was a part of the X-Men. Isn't that cool."

Edward smiled slightly. At least the nosy kid wasn't mutant-phobic like many normal people he had encountered. "I'm not a mutant."

The bald teenager looked just a little disappointed. He sighed and returned to the lab the two were supposed to be working on together. Edward rested his head on his hand, watching the other boy's actions and making corrections every once in a while. He was not going to participate in an experiment that he could do with a simple calculation in his head and a clap of his hands.

The bell for class change rang throughout the school again. "Alright kiddos, read chapter 12 for homework. Have a good lunch." Mr. Bench dismissed the class. "Mr. Elric," the teacher looked at the alchemist with an amused raise of his brow. "Come see me before you leave."

Ed sighed for innumerable time that day. Life as a normal teenager in this new world was so restricted and troublesome. He stood in front of the teacher's desk, staring defiantly. The teacher was fiddling with some sort of colored cube, not bothering to look up at the rebellious boy. "Couldn't help but notice your lack of participation in today's lab Mr. Elric."

Edward stuffed his hands into his new red jacket's pockets. "I corrected the guy when he was about to make a mistake." He shrugged. "Isn't that participating?"

Mr. Bench looked up at the alchemist. "No, it's not."

Ed scowled. "I know everything you talked about today. I don't need to be in here."

The teacher looked at the student dubiously. "You know all about chemistry, huh?" The alchemist nodded confidently. "Okay, what happens when you add a solution of sodium chlorate to an aqueous solution of luminol."

Edward smirked slightly at the teacher's game. He was going to win. "The sodium chlorate oxidizes the luminol, causing the mixture to give off a blue chemiluminescent glow without any increase in temperature."

Mr. Bench nodded slowly. "What occurs when iconic salt is molten, not solid?"

"The iconic salt is able to conduct electricity," the golden-eyed alchemist responded immediately, not having to search for the answer.

The teacher stared at the student curiously. "You really do know chemistry don't you?"

The alchemist nodded in response. "Everything."

"Tell you what. I'll give you two options. We can switch you into another science class, maybe basic biology or physics, though I think with your intelligence you would get bored fairly quickly there too, or you could stay in here and study an advanced topic independently. I have plenty of texts for research."

Edward began to respond enthusiastically to the teacher's generous offer. The young teacher held up his hands to stop the student. "There's a catch though. You continue to help Mr. McFarland out. He's horrible at chemistry. You take and pass all the tests in class, and you stay during lunch every Friday to show me your research findings." He paused. "We have a deal?"

The alchemist nodded.

The science teacher gave his student a small smile. "Alright. See you in class tomorrow Mr. Elric."

* * *

><p>Peter, Gwen, and MJ were waiting for him, Edward noted as he exited the chemistry lab. Peter gave him a mockingly angry frown. "Are you always going to make me late to things?"<p>

Ed shrugged "Probably."

"What did Mr. Bench want with you," Gwen asked, her curiosity getting the best of her.

"We made a deal that I could independently study in his class as long as I pass all the tests."

"What!" Peter looked legitimately upset. "Why don't I get to do something like that?"

Gwen laughed. "You're a genius Peter, but you're not an expert in chemistry like our alchemist friend here."

Peter looked slightly disappointed by the blonde girl's brutally honest remark. The four paused at the entrance of the cafeteria, Peter blocking the alchemist's way. "There's something you need to know before-"

Edward pushed past his friend. "Can't we just go to lunch? I'm starving."

Peter tried to grab a hold of his arm. "No you need to understand-"

Ed halted inside the cafeteria, witnessing an event that truly pissed off the hotheaded alchemist. The brown haired girl Kenny had called Kitty Pryde was sitting at one of the tables, propping her head on her hand, not even bothering to deflect the thrown bits of cafeteria food that glided _through_ her, hitting the wall on the opposite side of the cafeteria. The bald boy who was apparently her boyfriend was yelling at the bully Edward had an encounter with earlier in the day, ordering him to knock it off. Edward was across the cafeteria before Peter, with all of his spider-strength, could stop him.

Edward pushed his lab partner back gently and grabbed Flash by the collar of his shirt, pulling the taller boy down to his height. "You like throwing food at innocent people?" He picked the larger boy up by the back of his belt with his right arm. He walked briskly over to the trash bins, paying no attention to the shocked stares from everyone in the cafeteria, and dumped the jock into the soiled food in the trash bins. "Equivalent exchange bastard!" He turned to the rest of the school. "Anyone else want to try something?"

The students looked away from the alchemist quickly, as Flash tumbled clumsily out of the trash bin, food stuck to his face and clothes. The vice principle stood from his table suddenly, pointing at Edward. "My office. Now."

Ed defiantly frowned, but followed the older man nonetheless. He had made a promise to Aunt May that he would try to listen to adults, and he always kept his promises. The vice principle looked back at the golden-eyed boy, exasperated. "You're making almost a bigger scene on your first day than Gwen Stacey did."

* * *

><p>A snore inducing lecture, a heated argument over the teachers' inaction in defending a bullied mutant, and a painful call to Aunt May later, and Edward was out of the principle's office by the middle of the last class of the day with only a warning and an order to publicly apologize to that bastard Flash Thompson. He decided to travel to the school library instead of enduring yet another painfully simple class. He didn't care if he got into even more trouble. He found the science section and books on the theory of time and sat in a familiar fashion on the floor, surrounded by books. He was quickly lost in the words and theories of the texts, trying to find something that could give him safe passage home to the one's he cared about most. "Looks like I'm not the only one who didn't feel like going to class."<p>

Edward looked up to see the girl who had food fly straight through her looking down at him fondly. She moved a rather large pile of books out of the way and sat down beside him, not bothering to ask his permission. He glared at her for interrupting his research. "That was incredibly cool of you. What you did earlier. No one else has ever bothered to help me like that," the girl stated quietly.

"I don't mind coming to your defense sometimes, but you need to stand up for yourself. I'm not going to be there for you everyday. You've got to learn to walk on your own two legs."

Kitty looked away from the golden-eyed alchemist. "That's the thing. If I stand up for myself and use violence, I'm doing exactly what they want me to do. It reinforces everything they think about mutants. It makes me sick, but it's best just to ignore them… Even if they are complete racist jerks."

Ed had to give the girl respect. He could never live that way. "I'd be beating their asses if I were you."

The girl laughed. "Yeah, I noticed. You're a lot like my friend Logan. Never wants to settle things without a fight. My name's Kitty. Kitty Pryde."

"I know. You're boyfriend is really excited to be going out with an X-Man."

She smiled slightly. "He's really a nice guy." Her face became suddenly serious as she turned to face the alchemist. "I don't mean to pry, but are you a mutant? I've only seen mutants with your eye color."

Edward shifted uncomfortably. "I really wish people would stop asking me that. No, I'm not a mutant."

She seemed slightly crestfallen by his answer. "Sorry, but you just seemed different than most people. Somehow…"

The two fell into an awkward silence. "So," the alchemist began, "a hamburger flew through your head. How's that work, exactly? I mean it's really scientifically impossible."

The former X-Man smiled enthusiastically. "I'll give you the explanation Professor Xavier gave me. Basically I'm able to generate a form of molecular repulsion that causes my molecules to move away from and around other molecules. It does this." She stuck her hand through one of the many books around the two.

Edward's looked at the girl's hand with wide eyes, his mind trying to process the the idea of such a thing being possible. It seemed so unscientific, and yet completely plausible at the same time. He stuck his right hand out to try to touch her intangible hand. "My abilities also make electronic systems go kaput for some reason," the mutant added with a shrug.

The golden-eyed boy drew his hand back quickly. He couldn't afford his automail breaking in any way. He was stuck in a different world (where automail was not supposed to exist) without a competent mechanic. Thinking of his mechanic made his stomach sink. He didn't want to go there at that moment. He looked up at the young mutant. The girl silently noticed his suddenly sorrowful eyes. "That's amazing. I don't know what kind of bastard would hate you for just being able to do something different."

Kitty tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and looked away from the alchemist. "Thanks…"

* * *

><p>Peter, Gwen, and Edward walked home after school. The tallest of the three slung her arm around the alchemist's shoulders. "You started out school with style." She grinned. "I'm proud."<p>

Peter snorted. "Yeah, Gwen pulled a knife on Kenny her first day."

Gwen shrugged. "What can I say? The alchemist and I are just more exciting than you other killjoys."

"You even frightened MJ at first."

Edward seemed to come immediately out of the brooding silence he was in. "Speaking of MJ, why the _hell_ does she know about me?"

Peter scooted a little away from the alchemist. "She's my girlfriend. I meant earlier that she knows everything about me. She just knows that you have some sort of powers and are going to be helping people out. That's all. I swear."

Gwen looked between the two shorter boys curiously. "What else is there to know?"

Neither of the two would look at the blonde girl, making her frown in frustration. "Fine, just don't tell me. I'll find out on my own."

The spider and the alchemist looked at each other nervously. They knew she was stubborn enough to dig until she found something. The three stopped on the sidewalk in front of their house, noticing Aunt May's car in the driveway. Peter grimaced at Edward. "Aunt May is going to kill you."

Edward sighed. "I hate school," he stated as he strode determinately towards the front door.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Well, there's chapter 5. I hope you all enjoyed it. Some pretty important characters were introduced in this chapter, but school is not going to be involved in most chapters. That would be incredibly boring. The pace and action will start picking up next chapter. Thank God.

Please leave a review. I would love to hear what you think. I'll reply, as always. :)

Thanks for reading!

Next Chapter: Our Beloved Bumbling Thief

Gufetto


	6. Nice Work If You Can Get ItPart 1

Ultimate Alchemist

Chapter 6: Nice Work If You Can Get It- Part 1

**Disclaimer: None of this is owned by me.**

**AN: **Yes, I know I have been gone for an obscene amount of time. I apologize. Life has not been kind to me lately. If everyone has completely lost interest in this story, I understand.

This is Ed's superhero debut chapter. Hope y'all are okay with his disguise. I chose the Occam's Razor route. Simple is usually better. The details are vague on purpose, your imagination will fill the blanks the way _you_ want them to. And thanks for all the wonderful suggestions!

I literally have written and rewritten this chapter about 30 times. No joke.

On a more positive note, this story has garnered over 58 favorites and 68 reviews. Yay! I never expected so many people to ever read it... You all rock.

**Anonymous Review Replies:**

**Elric Rules:** I assure you, the X-Men will make their appearance. They are my very favorite superhero group. On the pairings subject, I'm still not sure where that's going yet, though there will not or ever be yaoi in this story. Thanks for being a regular reviewer!

**Big Red: **I have gotten another review about documentation, and all I can tell you is that some things I leave to readers' imagination because it would be completely boring if I detailed absolutely everything all the characters did. There are many scenarios that work here though. I mean Aunt May, Ed, and Peter are intelligent. I'll try to remember to add a little hint about it though. Maybe you're still interested in this story after the long wait.

**Stride036: **I have made more! Thanks for the review!

**Thechossen1: **Hmm, Iron Man... You may just be a telepath... Thanks for the suggestion.

**Claw Reacher: **I was unable to reply to you through FF, so I'm putting you with the anonymous reviewers. Thanks for the review! I am trying very hard to continue the story.

**Draco13: **Ed the Silver Surfer! I actually really like the idea, but unfortunately, I have already worked out most of the plot for this story. Maybe you can write it, or if not, maybe I can work on it as a low priority side project because the idea sounds really fun. Thanks for your input! The story is not through I assure you.

If I somehow missed replying to your review, I sincerely apologize. My e-mail is quite crowded.

Onwards to the story!

* * *

><p>Alice Reinhardt stood on the sidewalk in front of a bank, her heels tapping impatiently on the concrete. Her date was supposed to meet her outside the building after work. That had been an hour ago. She was coming to the realization that the jackass was not going to show up. She huffed and jumbled through her enormous purse for her cellphone. She was going to give that lousy bastard a piece of her mind. Alice dialed his number, only to get his voice mail. The tapping against the cement increased its tempo.<p>

Alice was just about to redial the number when the glass on the bank doors behind her began to vibrate violently. The doors burst open suddenly, sending a spray of now broken glass across the sidewalk and street. Alice fell forward, crawling, despite her disorientation, towards the cover of a nearby newspaper stand. The shouts of surprise and pain rose from pedestrians around her. "Quick, get the car!" Alice could hear a man shout. "Hurry! Before the cops or worse Spider-Man shows up!"

Alice peeked hesitantly from behind her cover. She could only make out the figures of two men, one wearing a ridiculous purple trench coat. She had read about him in the _Bugle. _The petty crook called himself the Shocker. She had to give it to him, he had a shockingly bad sense of style.

The non-trench coat wearing crook ran towards a beaten up car near the curb, she could then see the black ski mask the man wore over his face. The man's hand was on the car's door handle when a heavy black object landed with a metallic crunch on top of the get away car. She realized with a mixture of awe and fear that the black object was a small person in a hooded black trench coat, with some sort red cross symbol on the back. Alice looked above what she thought was a man, attempting to find where he came from. She could only see the far away rooftops of skyscrapers.

The crook seemed just as stunned, not moving an inch as the black figure jumped casually from the car roof. The black hooded man clapped his hands dramatically and knelt on the cement, blue sparks seemingly shooting from his hands. The bank robber in the ski mask was in the process of trying to turn and run from the hooded figure when a concrete fist flew from the sidewalk. The fist hit the crook underneath his chin, sending him and the bags of money in his hands flying. Paper money began gliding towards the ground as gently as snow.

A strange and unexpected blast of energy came from the direction of Shocker and hit the hooded man directly in the chest, slamming him against the car. Glass and bits of metal fell on top of the man's slumped figure. "Christ!" Alice could hear the purple crook exclaim. "Another mutant busybody! I just want to be a thief to get what I deserve! Why can't you short freaks leave me alone!" (note: Spider-Man also = short)

The black hooded figure shot from the ground with a shout. " WHO YOU CALLIN' A TINY GRAIN OF SAND THAT GETS BLOWN AWAY IN THE WIND!"

Alice covered her mouth with her hand, trying to stifle her laughter. The hooded vigilante sounded like a little kid. The black coated man weaved through the blasts of energy shot from Shocker's hands easily and grabbed him by his purple collar. Alice winced as what appeared to be a metal gauntlet smashed into the bank robber's face.

The sound of sirens wailed into earshot, coming steadily closer. Through the shaking and beating, Alice could hear the Shocker's muffled ranting, picking up the words "Shocker," "Spider-Man," and "Roxxon Corporation."

Blue and red lights reflected off glass, covering the world in their fluorescent glow. An unspeakable amount of policemen scrambled out of the cars, their pistols aimed at the two men in front of the bank. "This is the New York City Police Department," a cop spoke through a megaphone, "Put the man down and get on the ground slowly. You are under arrest!"

The anonymous man in black halted his shaking of the Shocker and turned towards the policemen. Alice could only make out the shadowed shape of a frown on the man's covered face. "I do your job for you and you threaten to shoot me?" He retorted loudly. "Fuck you!"

The man threw Shocker to the ground nonchalantly and once again clapped his hands while crouching down. The police, expecting an attack, opened fire on the man who had stopped two bank robbers from harming more people. Alice tried to shout over the gunfire in protest, but realized no one could hear her.

Blue lights trailed across the concrete towards the police officers. Before they had much of a chance to react, stone hands clutched their ankles and sent them hanging upside down in the air, their pistols fallen to the ground. There was a cacophony of shouts from everywhere around Alice with police shouting threats at the vigilante, people scrambling to grab at the money that littered the sidewalk, and Shocker rambling incoherently from his newly upside down position. She looked around but could not find a trace of the hero who thwarted two bank robbers and about half the police department.

Alice stood up numbly and tried to brush the dirt and grime from her dress. She could feel a sting where a shard of glass had cut her arm. She began to slowly, almost unthinkingly walk home, not sure what else to do. She heard footsteps running towards her and noticed that her date had finally shown up. _He was late. _"Sorry I'm late Ally. Um," he looked around at the mess in bewilderment, "what the hell happened here?"

Alice hit him in the face with her purse.

* * *

><p>Edward Elric pulled his hood back and plopped on the rooftop's edge, watching the chaos he had helped create below. It had been nice to take out some of his anger and grief on criminals and idiot cops. Kicking stupid people's asses kept his mind far from his lost family and home. He clinched his right hand until it creaked under the intense pressure.<p>

Ed could sense someone jump onto the roof behind him. "Well if it isn't the Spider-Menace," he said, never taking his sharp eyes off of the scrambling figures below.

"I really wish you'd stop calling me that. I'm Spider-Man." Peter Parker sat down next to his friend, pulling off his mask. "Say it with me now. Spi-der-man. I should come up with a name for you." He grinned. "What about... the Flying Shrimp."

"WHAT! I'M NOT A BEAN YOU CAN-"

Peter waved his arms. "No. No. I got it. The Kung Pow Flea."

Peter easily dodged the metal fist that flew towards his face. "Someone's cranky," the young superhero mocked. "Guess that explains why you decided to make an enemy out the majority of the city's police department in less than 30 seconds."

Edward settled to pouting and glaring at the other teen. "They wanted to arrest me for helping people! I don't know why you have never done anything about it."

"And make them hate and distrust me even more. I'm just fine with my casual mocking and getting shot in the tush occasionally, thank you very much."

Ed glanced at him incredulously. The kid had the temperament of a saint.

"I've been trying to contact the Fantastic Four ever since I met you, but none of them are picking up their phones. Must be off fighting aliens or something." Peter shrugged.

"Fantastic Four? Really?"

"Yeah the name's a little silly, but Reed Richards is just about the greatest scientist in the world. You see, he invented a teleporter that went to another dimension called the N-Zone. They also once traveled to Renaissance Italy. Might be your ticket home."

Edward stared down at his hands. Peter's plan seemed so simple. He had thought that alchemy was his only way back home. "Sounds like a smart guy. I'd like to meet him. You might be right." He offered his friend a slight smile.

"I'll keep trying to get in contact with him."

"Hey, do you know what the Roxxon Corporation is? The bank robber kept cursing them."

Peter grinned broadly. "You met Herman! Herman Schultz, aka Shocker. Worst criminal ever! He keeps getting out of jail somehow..." Peter looked up ponderously.

Ed snapped his fingers. "Roxxon Corporation."

"Oh, yeah. They're one of those super scientific corporations that are being commissioned by the government and other more unsavory organizations to invent super weapons and soldiers. Herman apparently used to work for them and got fired."

Edward stood abruptly. "Super soldiers? They experiment on humans?" His voice was hardly above a whisper.

Peter nodded solemnly. "Yeah."

Edward's eyes had turned to molten gold. "Why haven't you tried to stop them?"

Peter was perplexed by the other boy's sudden change in demeanor. "What can I do? They're a monstrously rich company with the government on their side. I'm only one spider!"

The blonde boy growled in response and turned on his heel.

"Wait!" Peter called after him. "Where are you going?"

* * *

><p><strong>The Next Day:<strong>

Herman Schultz laid on his bunk, his eyes trailing a fly that had been buzzing around his cell for nearly two hours. Stupid Spider-Man. Stupid cops. Stupid black trench coats. He would show them all how great he was. _Roxxon Industries. _Damn them. He would have the last laugh. A manic grin spread across his face. He would show them.

The barred door slide open with a guard stepping in. Herman's bunk mate sat up. "Mail?"

The guard tapped Herman's foot with his heavy boots, ignoring the other prisoner. "Schultz, visitor."

Herman was confused. No one ever bothered to come see him.

Herman sat uncomfortably on a metal stool, peering through the glass barrier. He had no idea who would take the time to come see him. His own lawyer barely bothered to come talk to him anymore. He could here the conversations of men around him, murmuring to loved ones, arguing with their drug mules. He had no one.

A blond kid with creepy golden eyes sat down in front of Herman, mouth split in a wolfish grin. He couldn't have been older than fourteen. Herman noticed his visitors name tag read _Sig Curtis. _He didn't know anyone named Sig.

The stranger picked up the phone that connected the two, that idiotic smile still on his face. "Hi Herman," he greeted cheerfully.

Herman fell backwards off his stool, pointing an accusatory finger at Sig. "YOU! YOU'RE SPIDER-MAN! IT'S SPIDER-MAN!"

Herman looked around for help, only to find that everyone, even the guards, were ignoring his shouts. The visitor looked through the glass at the convict, an eyebrow raised. "I only want to talk to you," he could hear Spider-Man's voice vaguely from his position on the ground.

The boy neither denied or affirmed his identity as Spider-Man, but Herman knew. He just knew this was Spider-Man. He sat back down warily and picked up the phone. "What do you want? Isn't ruining my life enough."

The boy rolled his creepy eyes. "You ruined your own life. Don't blame others for your own mistakes."

Herman felt as if he had been slapped in the face. "I. That's. Shut up!"

Spider-Man leaned forward, his demeanor becoming scarily serious. "I'm not here to lecture you. Let's talk about the Roxxon Corporation."

Herman twitched at the name. "What do you want with them! They'll-"

"Would you quiet down. Sheesh."

"What do you want with them," Herman repeated more quietly.

The boy's demeanor physically darkened. "You used to work for them, right?"

Herman was instantly wary. "Yes, I invented tons of weapons for them. Rotating gyro splints. Compound geno-cycles." He ground his teeth in anger. "They used me and then threw me out like some common trash! They made a laughing stock of me! I. I'll show those bastards!"

"They're making super soldiers too, right," the boy interrupted the convict's rant.

Herman nodded. "Others did those experiments. Took convicts from prisons. No one is the wiser."

The boy nodded slowly, silent.

"What do you want with them," Herman repeated a third time.

Spider-Man looked up at the petty crook. "I'm going to destroy them," he replied in a frighteningly cold voice.

"No. They rule the world now. Technology. Two more would grow in its place."

"We'll see about that," the boy replied before hanging up the phone and leaving the Shocker in silence.

* * *

><p>"I WANT THIS STORY READY TONIGHT!" Peter could hear his boss J. Jonah Jameson ordering reporters. "A MUTANT PUNK TAKES OUT HALF THE POLICE DEPARTMENT! I WANT THE STORY!"<p>

"Sir, we don't even now who that person was in the black trench coat," Betty Brant replied cautiously.

"WE'LL CALL THE THEIF WHAT EVER WE DAMN WELL PLEASE BRANT!"

"Jonah," Joseph Robertson started, "He stopped the bank robbers. He didn't-"

"HE ATTACKED THE POLICE! HE'S A CRIMINAL, AND HE NEEDS A NAME!"

"What about the Gauntlet," some reporter answered. "Witnesses said he had some sort of metal glove on his right hand."

"CRAP!"

Peter peeked over his cubicle. "What about the Fullmetal Alchemist," he suggested meekly, fearing Jameson's frequent wrath.

"WHAT THE HELL KIND OF NAME IS THAT PARKER?"

Peter winced. "Well, he has a metal hand, and the symbol on his coat is Nicolas Flamel's symbol. He was an alchemist in the Renaissance..."

The other reporters and Jameson looked at the teenage boy incredulously. "CRAP!" J.J. Jameson finally proclaimed.

Ben Urich shrugged and leaned towards the kid. "Well, I liked it," he murmured to Peter.

"I've got it," Jameson announced. "We'll call him the Alchemist. It's mysterious. We're going to milk a lot of money from these issues!"

Ben Urich snickered. "Guess he liked the idea some too."

Peter groaned and sank into his chair. _The Alchemist. _Ed was going to kill him.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Notes: <strong>No, Ed can't fly, but he certainly can make air molecules more dense. That density slows down a fall from very high heights. See, I'm not just making up crap. Yeah science and alchemy!

For anyone who has or is reading Ultimate Spider-Man, please ignore the chapter where Peter is kidnapped by the Shocker. My story obviously has diverged in another direction. And Ed of course is NOT Spider-Man.

This story will kind of be set up like an actual comic, with small story arcs in between a larger one. Hope that's okay. I thought that the Roxxon Corporation would be a good start for Ed considering what happened to him in the past with Shou Tucker and Nina. Hope you guys will like this story arc.

**Next Chapter:** Next Work If You Can Get It- Part 2

Well, thanks so much for reading and being patient with me. I suck, I know. As always, you tell me what you think, and I'll answer back.

Gufetto


	7. Nice Work If You Can Get It Part 2

Ultimate Alchemist

Chapter 7: Nice Work If You Can Get It- Part 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything by Marvel or Hiromu Arakawa, except Nox.**

**AN:** See, I can update quickly... sometimes. This is the second part of the Roxxon story arc. Hope you guys like it.

**A reader has asked me to create a list of characters' ages and what not. The list is now on my profile page if you want to take a look. I'm going to update it as new characters are introduced. Might help if you get confused. Also, if you want any more information, just let me know and I'll add it.**

Whoa... there was a major increase in people favoriting this story after I published the last chapter. All I can say is thank you so much!

**Anonymous Reviews:**

**reaper24- **I was mortified to discover that I had accidentally skipped over your review. I am sincerely sorry. I feel terrible. Hopefully you can find this reply if you are still reading. And thanks for reading and reviewing!

**Agent137- **Same goes for you. I'm very sorry for missing your review. The anonymous reviews are a little hard to keep track of. When you mean write a Greed story, do you mean a Marvel story with Greed? If so, that would have to be way into the future because this story is going to be fairly lengthy. Maybe I can stick something with Greed in. We'll see. Thanks for your input!

**HellNyte- **Thank you. Hopefully you will continue to like the story.

**Draco13- **Yeah, I would totally read a Nova Ed story. And it would give my lonely, old FMA/Ultimate Marvel story company. It's all alone! Anyway, thanks for continuing to read and review. It means a lot.

Now, onwards to the punches and shrimp!

* * *

><p>Edward Elric, now notoriously known as the Alchemist by all of New York City, sat on top of a building, observing the towering skyscraper across from the roof he sat on the edge of. The tower's walls had the gaudy letters <em>Roxxon Industries <em>posted on them for the whole world to see. Ed flipped open the pocket-watch he had transmuted. It was a cheap reproduction of the one he once had. Ten 'O Clock. It was almost time to go kick some scientist ass.

Ed sat back, waiting. He could hear a television set somewhere below him, blaring the local news out into the street. "_According to a petty criminal in prison, the identity of New York's Spider-Man has been revealed,_" Ed listened, smirking."_The convict, a man named Herman Schultz, alleges that Spider-Man visited him in prison. Schultz claims that Spider-Man is a blonde teenaged boy with a foreign accent named Sig Curtis."_

The young alchemist burst out laughing. Peter owed him big time for helping him cover his secret identity. Apparently Sig Curtis was Spider-Man. The image that popped up in Edward's head made him laugh even harder. His master's mountain of a husband in red and blue tights. Ridiculous.

"_In other news, police are still searching for the delinquent, now called the Alchemist, who temporarily decommissioned half the New York City Police Department during a bank robbery. It is __unconfirmed whether or not this man was in league with the two arrested suspects in the heist."_

Ed growled in frustration. What incompetent asses. Deciding it was time to act, he clapped his hands and slipped from the edge of the rooftop. He landed with only a muffled thud on the concrete below. He was getting more accustomed to using alchemy to manipulate the air around him. That first jump had left his real leg in major pain. His ankle and knee had swollen immensely, and people at school had noticed his limp.

Ed looked to either side of the alley he had jumped into, finding the coast was clear. He waved up at the security camera above the door, wondering if some lazy security guard was looking down at him from a television screen. Edward turned to the door he had been observing for almost an hour. It seemed to be a service entrance of sorts. He tried the handle only to find it locked. Ed clapped his hands quietly and touched the handle. The object disassembled easily and clanked to the concrete ground. He couldn't help but smile at the simplicity of breaking into such a high-tech organization.

The alchemist stuck his head cautiously into the building, half-expecting a squad of security personnel to be waiting for him on the other side. He found no one in the darkened hallway. He entered the building and headed through the hallway, passing various maintenance closets and vacant offices. The hall eventually opened into an atrium with a sleek metal desk adjacent from the front doors. Edward looked around, noticing the directory behind what he assumed was the receptionist's desk. The first floors were all offices, followed by the laboratories. He nodded in determination. That was where he was headed first.

The sound of boots echoing off the marble floor and walls sent Ed ducking behind the receptionist's desk. "I just don't get it Mike. I'm soo hungry all the time now," spoke a deep voice down one of the first floor's hallways.

"It's the chemical reaction going on in your system," a man, whom Ed assumed was Mike, responded. "Didn't you listen to a thing those eggheads told us when starting out here?"

"No..."

The young alchemist mentally groaned. _Of course _a company like Roxxon Corporation would make their security guards into super-soldiers. _Fucking of course._

Edward listened silently for the two security guards to pass, his breath held in anxiety. His thoughts repeated the same plea over and over. 'Please don't let them have super-senses. Please don't let them have super-senses.'

The hooded boy waited and slipped behind the two burly men as silently as his metal limbs would allow him to. He found the door to the stairwell and rushed inside. He figured it wouldn't be that smart to take the elevator. He cautiously began his way up the countless flights of stairs, cursing his luck at having been shot in the leg not that many weeks before. He finally reached the level of the laboratories and noticed a large sign hanging across from the elevator that read _Roxxon Laboratories Super-Soldier Department_. Edward smiled. He had found one of his targets.

He hid a darkened office as another security guard passed by him. Ed wondered what they had given the men. It obviously hadn't made them better at their jobs. He continued in a crouching position, searching for where they might hold their "lab rats."

The alchemist almost laughed aloud when he found one of the laboratories' lights was on. He glanced around him and then peeked through the lab's window. He smirked. He had found the holding area _and_ three rather puny looking men in lab coats. He felt like a cat that had just found its prey.

He slipped into the room silently and observed the three scientists for a second. "I can't believe we did it," one of them exclaimed in a nasally voice. "We actually made a dragon. Can you believe it?"

"Would you calm down Farkas? This thing can't even breath fire. All it could do is fly around and crush you. This experiment is far from complete."

"It's still-"

Farkas never got to finish his statement because of a metal fist that hit him squarely in the side of his head. He fell to the ground with a heavy thud.

Ed turned to the other man who had spoken before he could react to what occurring. The alchemist grabbed the man's coat and pulled his face down onto his metal knee. He also hit the white tiled floor, blood streaming from his most likely broken nose.

The scientist that had remained silent was making a run for the lab's double doors. Edward clapped and knelt beside the two unconscious men, touching the tiles lightly. The remaining scientist tumbled over a newly formed spike in the floor, cowering away as the alchemist strode towards him. "What do you want?" The man whimpered. "Money? Information? I'll give you whatever you want!"

Edward picked the man up by his coat and brought his face close to his own. "Call for security and I fucking beat your face in. Understand?"

The scientist nodded feebly, tears and snot running down his face.

"Good," the alchemist replied. "Now, I really just want to know two things. One, how do I get all these prisoners out of these cells. And two, where can I find a computer that contains records of all of Roxxon Corporation's activities?"

"I-" the scientist began shakily, making Ed wonder if he was going to be able to tell him anything. "You need a card to get open the holding cells."

"You mean like this card," Edward asked while plucking a security access card from the man's lapel, smiling.

"Y-y-yes."

"And the records?"

"You're only going to be able to find all those records on Mr. Roxxon's computer. On the Executive Floor."

"Of course." The alchemist dragged the frightened scientist towards the patient table the three coworkers had been studying only a few minutes before. "Thanks. You know, you've been really helpful. Too bad you couldn't have been as nice to these other _human beings_."

"Wai-"

Ed slammed his face brutally against the side of the metal table, sending the man to ground with his friends. He could feel his anger rising and the nausea coming on. He had expected it of course, but nothing could have prepared him to experiencing this kind of situation again. Edward tried in vain to fight back the memories of Nina that came into his mind.

He shook his head and studied the poor creature that was strapped to a huge metallic table. Its body had to of been around ten feet long and was covered in black scales that appeared to be able to withstand any sort of abuse. Its wings were folded and constrained tightly to its body. Ed found it hard to comprehend that the "dragon" had once been human.

The dragon shifted its head as much as the metal straps would allow it, its piercing red eyes trained on the much smaller alchemist. "It would... be nice... if you... released me," its guttural voice made Edward involuntarily jump in surprise. It sounded as if it was having to get accustomed to its own throat.

"You're not going to eat me if I let you go, are you," he asked in caution.

"No... not today."

Ed couldn't tell if the dragon was joking or not but decided take his chances in the end. He clapped his hands and sent the metal straps peeling from the dragon's body.

"Thank... you... that is... much better," the dragon spoke while stretching out its wings.

The alchemist strode towards the holding cells, flipping the security card anxiously through his fingers.

"Where... are you... going," the dragon asked.

"I'm releasing these other prisoners."

"No..."

Ed turned to the creature, his face scrunched in confusion. "Why? I let you go. They deserve the same."

"No... their minds... have been... dis...torted... by the...experiments. They..are not... human...anymore."

The young man looked into the clear window of each cell door, witnessing the state the prisoners had been forced into through experimentation and torture. A man glowing green unnaturally. A woman with stone spikes protruding from body. Animalistic creatures. Edward knew he could not release them into the world. It would do more harm than good. He clinched his fists tightly, drawing blood on his left palm. It was all he could do to keep himself from murdering the three unconscious scientists on the floor.

Edward looked at the physically altered man in concern. "Do you know who you are?"

The dragon halted and stared at the boy. "I... do not... remember... but... I am... not... like them...yet."

The alchemist looked over at the desk in front of the table that had restrained the dragon, noticing a thick folder underneath a toppled over coffee mug. "Shit!"

He picked up the papers, attempting to sling off the brown liquid. Not even alchemy could salvage the already smeared ink. He just wasn't able to repair the words he had not known. "It says your name was M-something. It's smeared. Your last name was Nox," Edward glanced up at the dragon, who nodded in understanding.

"I am... Nox...then."

Ed nodded solemnly and continued reading the file aloud. "You were charged and convicted for assault..." he paused. "and were supposed to have been released from prison three months ago..."

The man Ed now knew as Nox froze suddenly, dangerously. The alchemist knew what was coming.

A earthshaking roar rolled throughout the mostly vacant halls of the Roxxon Corporation building. Edward covered his ears in pain. He could feel sticky, warm liquid beginning to flow from his burst eardrums down his face. "Nox!" He tried to shout over the man's pained roars. "Nox! Stop! I have a plan! I need you to calm down!"

He knew it was already too late. "You! Freeze," someone shouted behind him. "Dragon... freeze..."

The alchemist spun around quickly. "No! Get back," he attempted to warn the chemically altered security personnel. He could now see their slitted eyes, fanged canines, and overly muscular build.

Nox pushed past Edward gently and threw the security guards back with his tail. "I WILL KILL YOU ALL!"

"Nox! Stop it!" The alchemist tried to command the tortured man.

* * *

><p>Nox ignored the boy's pleas, his anger and grief twisting his heart. He could not remember his name, the loved ones he once and maybe still had somewhere. They were going to pay. They <em>had <em>to pay.

The dragon grabbed one of the security freaks by their ankle with his now massive teeth, slamming the man into the steel elevator door. He was about to grab another guard when the floor and walls suddenly collapsed around him in an almost strangling embrace.

"I know you're enraged," he could hear the muffled voice of the young hooded figure who had set him free, "but I need you to calm down. Those prisoners back there _need _you to stop."

"Why...should...I?"

"Because I'm going to make sure that a company like this never starts up again, and I can't do that if you destroy this one." Edward motioned around him.

"Very...well. I...will...stop."

"Good."

Nox heard a sharp clap, and the floor and walls receded to their original positions. The mutilated man was amazed that boy trusted him so easily. He did not want to betray that trust. "Thank...you..." he turned to the alchemist curiously. "I... do not... know... your...name."

"Just call me Ed."

"Thank...you...Ed."

"Don't thank me for doing what's right," was the boy's curt reply.

Nox would have smiled if he had known how in his new form. "I will... be taking... my leave...if... that is...okay...Ed."

The hooded alchemist nodded. "Could you meet me at St. Patrick's Cathedral in two days?"

"What...is...this...Cathedral?"

"Um, it's tall and spiry in Midtown Manhattan. Can't miss it."

"I will... be...there."

"Alright. See you then Nox."

"Fare...well."

The newly turned dragon burst through the skyscraper's windows, the glass bouncing easily off his black scales. His wings flapped clumsily in the wind. He assumed it would become easier just like riding a bicycle did in some blank past of his.

* * *

><p>Donald Roxxon was not happy about having to stay late. He was the owner of a world renowned corporation, for God's sake. He should have someone else doing the stupid paperwork. But no, Mr. Roxxon's signature was needed for so and so project that he had no clue about. Mr. Roxxon's account information was needed to fund some stupid weapons program. He <em>hated<em> his job. He hated owning his father's business.

He sighed as he signed another form, loosening his tie. Even his regular security guards, Collins and Johns, wouldn't ever talk to him.

A frightening roar shook the building around the middle aged man, knocking books that Donald never read off shelves and pictures from the walls. Donald cowered beneath his desk, shaking uncontrollably. "Mr. Roxxon," he could hear Collins (or was it Johns?) call, "are you alright?"

Donald stood up slowly, cautiously. He felt a warmth on his legs and froze in embarrassment. _Oh God. _He had wet himself. His father would never have let him live it down. "Y-y-yes. I am fine. I'm sure it was just some experiment the scientists are staying late to work on. You two go stand guard in the hallway." He knew his voice was quaking, but the two idiot freak guards left him to sulking in his office anyway.

He sat back at his desk and sighed. He didn't have any clothes to change into. He picked up his pen, fiddled with it for a minute, and started back on the paperwork he had been avoiding for months. Donald lifted his head when he heard a quiet shuffling from outside his door. There was a strained and muffled shout followed by to thuds, and then nothing. Donald stood cautiously. "Collins? Johns? Is everything okay?"

Donald's wooden office door opened slowly, with a slight creak. "Oh, everything's not fine Mr. Roxxon."

Donald gasped and stepped backwards, falling over his desk chair. The hooded man that was all over the news for attacking the police was standing right in front of him. He tried to wipe away the sweat that was beginning to block his vision. The hooded man stepped forward and Donald crawled backwards until he hit the thick glass of his windowed walls. "W-What do you want from me?"

The black coated man paused in front of the businessman and knelt. He pulled his hood back dramatically, revealing a handsome, youthful face with blood caking his cheeks and frighteningly fierce golden eyes. "_I _don't want anything from you Mr. Roxxon, but I think all those prisoners in their holding cells below do."

Donald began to cry helplessly. He didn't understand _why _people were always attacking his company. He had no idea what this man (no, kid!) was talking about. It was not his fault, nothing was. "I don't understand..."

The blonde boy frowned and leaned over the older man, dripping blood on the man's fancy suit. "You really don't have a clue what's going on in your own company, do you?"

"I-no. No! The board tells me what to do! I just sign the papers! That's all! Ah-"

A metal fist slammed into Donald's face. The world spun around him, until the golden-eyed boy shook him back to reality. "You're a damn worthless bastard!" he exclaimed. "You sign papers to torture people and you don't even know it!"

Another fist shot Donald's head backwards against the glass. "You own this company but never ran it, and you're gonna hang for your apathy."

The hand that had hit Donald twice grabbed his chin and forced him to look into the younger man's face. "Look at me Mr. Roxxon," the boy growled. "Look at me. I want you to remember the face that is going to destroy you and your company."

Donald whimpered, blood seeping from his mouth. "Iss na ma' compny... Iss ma' fahtherss."

"That's no excuse," was the cold reply Donald heard before slipping into blissful unconsciousness.

* * *

><p>Edward Elric slammed the front door behind him. He threw the bag that held his costume to the side and slid to the floor. His ears were still ringing. He pressed his forehead against his knees and covered his head with his arms. Images of Nina and Alexander and that bastard Shou Tucker kept appearing in his mind, tearing at his heart all over again. He knew he was going to throw up, but at least he had gotten all the information from Roxxon Corporation that he needed.<p>

"Hey Ed!" he could hear Peter calling from the kitchen. "Hey Ed, MJ., Gwen, and I are going to get some pizza. Wanna-"

The slightly taller boy froze as soon as he saw the alchemist. "Peter whats going on?" M.J. asked as she came into the room. "Oh my God..."

"Ed?" Peter tried getting his friend's attention. "What happened?"

Edward lifted his blood stained face, his eyes weary. "Do you know any good lawyers?"

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Notes:<strong> So, that's the second part of this story arc. Hope you all enjoyed it. The idea for Nox actually came from playing too much Skyrim.

Please leave a review and tell me what you think. I will happily reply and answer any questions you might have.

Also, remember that I have some information about the Ultimate Marvel Universe on my profile. Let me know if you want me to add anything.

Next Chapter: Nice Work If You Can Get It- Part 3- Conclusion

Thanks so much for reading!

Gufetto


	8. Nice Work If You Can Get It Part 3

Ultimate Alchemist

Chapter 8: Nice Work If You Can Get It- Part 3

**Disclaimer: Marvel owns the Ultimate Universe, and Arakawa Hiromu owns FMA. Not me.**

**AN:** I know I said that I'd have this out much earlier, but it turned into something bigger than I imagined. I probably could have written many more chapters on this story arc, but the tale must continue forward. So I apologize if the chapter feels a bit rushed. Hope you all like it!

Also, I got a Beta! Yay! This should erase some of the stupid grammatical errors I miss. So, many thank you's to S.N. Rainsworth, who had to put up with editing my horrible writing. :D

A big thanks and a belated Happy Holidays (Christmas, Hanukkah, etc.) to all the people who have read, reviewed, alerted, and favorited this story. It is all very much appreciated. And Happy New Year's Eve!

**Anonymous Review Reply:**

**draco13**: So many questions! :) I'm not really planning on Ed being permanently apart of any superhero group. He's supposed to be a wanderer, a drifter of sorts (like the Lone Wanderer). That doesn't mean he won't be teaming up with people sometimes though. Thank you very much for continuing to read and review!

Onwards!**  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Estella Nunez was making the long trek home from the store, groceries cradled in her arms, when she first caught a whiff of smoke. She quickened her pace as much as her aged joints would allow her, eventually sighting the flames that danced upwards and the group of people who huddled behind firefighters and police, watching as their home and belongings burned to ash. Estella studied the faces of the poor, poor people and then turned to look at the building again. Her groceries fell suddenly to the pavement, milk and egg yolk spreading in a pool at the elderly woman's feet. It was her home, the building where she shared an apartment with her daughter and grandson.<p>

She pushed roughly through the crowd of victims and spectators, searching for her only remaining relatives. "Maria! Luis!" she called, only to be answered by the harsh sobs of both neighbors and strangers.

Estella grabbed hold of one of her neighbor's shirtsleeve, pulling his quivering form toward her. "Stephen!" she shouted above the cacophony around them, trying to snap the much younger man out of his shocked stupor.

"Stephen, where are Maria and Luis? Have you seen them?"

Stephen merely shook his head in response.

Estella was at a loss. She felt as if her whole world had fallen apart around her. Her moon and stars had faded so suddenly. Her daughter and grandchild...

Suddenly someone wheeled her around and embraced her tightly, her face sinking into a mane of frizzy, bleach-blonde hair. "Mrs. Nunez! I'm so glad you're alright. I thought I had lost you! I didn't see you or Maria or little Luis come out of the building!" The teenaged girl, who Estella knew as Sara, paused, pulling the old woman back to look at her. "Wait... Where _are_ Maria and Luis?"

"I don't know... I-I was getting groceries... and when I came out... this." Estella put her face in her hands, shaking her head repeatedly. It wasn't real. It _couldn't _be real.

The younger girl frowned and pulled the elderly woman back into a hug. "Okay... Okay," she repeated as if it would make everything better again. "Okay, we need to talk to the firemen. They'll know what to do. Right?"

The girl didn't wait for a response as she tugged her neighbor towards the front of the crowd, where firemen and police were busy holding people back and spraying water onto the roaring pyre that had been their home.

"Excuse me!" the blonde called to one of the firemen that was holding a group of people back. "'Scuse me! There are people trapped in there! My neighbors! A mother and her baby son! You need to go find them!"

The firefighter looked at her with a mixture of sympathy and weariness. "We can't get in there," the young man shook his head slowly, sighing. "The fire's spread too much. Davis tried earlier. We'd all die..."

He turned and looked to all the people standing around him. "I'm sorry."

Estella instantly snapped out of her shocked state, rage and desperation overcoming her. "That's my family in there, and you're not even going to try to save them! It's your job!"

Sara held the elderly woman back as she tried to fight past the line of firemen and police. "How dare you!"

The young man shook his head again, his eyes burning and watering slightly. "I'm so sorry," he whispered, his voice betraying the shame he felt.

The old woman struggled against her neighbor, her friend's arms. "Maria! Luis!" she cried desperately, arms reaching out towards the thundering inferno.

There was a distant clap, and as suddenly as the fire had come into Estella's life, it departed, its turbulent flames snuffed into silence.

The world around the elderly woman froze suddenly. Estella could feel the arms of her young friend slacken and fall from around her. The weary fireman looked at the new shell of a building with tears flowing freely down his dimpled cheeks. "It's a miracle," someone whispered behind her as if an exclamation would bring the fire back to life.

An ashen beam crashed from an upstairs level into the pile of molten ash that had settled at the building's base. A gray shape bounded from high in the nearly hollowed building, landing with a thud and a puff of ash. The oddly shaped figure stood slowly, as if under a great deal of weight. Just as Estella realized that it was a cloaked man, a boy, hauling three bodies did the young firefighter in front of her snap into motion, running to assist the hooded figure, many fire and police men following suit.

"Medic! We need a medic, an ambulance!" One of the uniformed men ordered.

Others helped lay the bodies on the concrete sidewalk, listening for a breath from the still bodies.

Estella walked forward on unsteady legs. She knew that one body was her daughter, and the other, the small one, was that of her grandson. The firemen did not stop her as she knelt by the petite forms of her twenty-three year old daughter and four year old granbaby. She gently took hold of Maria's slightly burnt hand, smiling when her baby's eyes weakly opened. She heard a childish cough to her left and sighed in relief. Everything was going to be okay. They were alive and everything would be just fine.

The gray hooded boy momentarily knelt beside the elderly woman, reticently patting her wrinkled hand in comfort with his metallic one. She didn't mind. She could tell he was a nice boy. He had saved her family from certain death, after all.

The boy stood suddenly and turned towards the collapsing shell of her former home, clapping in a motion that almost seemed like prayer. He knelt at the edge of the ruins, touching the ground. Estella watched in awe as her home, their home, grew back into the sky, as if the tragic event had never occurred. She would have thought the boy had reversed time if it had not been for the gargoyles and skulls that newly adorned the apartment complex's facade.

The crowd of victims and spectators behind Estella let out a collective gasp before rushing to thank the trench-coated stranger. "THAT'S RIGHT! THE ALCHEMIST HAS SAVED THE DAY ONCE AGAIN!" she heard the boy exclaim amidst the sea of people.

* * *

><p>Edward Elric pushed himself over the roof's ledge, huffing slightly. It had been a bitch getting away from the grateful people of Hell's Kitchen, and he was covered in ash. He smirked as he saw a red-clad man land on the other end of the roof. It had definitely been worth it.<p>

"The Alchemist?" the red man asked while striding towards the younger hero.

Ed was thankful he had learned to read lips during his years in the military. His ears still rang and throbbed from the night before. "That's me."

The alchemist noticed the mask covered the man's (Peter had called him Daredevil.) eyes. He was blind.

"You don't respect the law. Get out of my kitchen," Daredevil warned.

Edward raised an eyebrow at the man's comment. "Shouldn't you be wearing an apron or oven mitts if you're going to say that?" He mentally groaned. He had obviously been spending too much time around Peter and his fucking stupid jokes.

The blind lawyer/vigilante ignored the boy's comment. "You have attacked the police and do not respect the law. You are not welcome here," he repeated.

"I wouldn't be here if I didn't have some semblance of respect for the law." It was a blatant lie. Ed needed the law for his own goals. Nothing more. "I need your help, Matt Murdock's help."

"I said get out."

"No. I jus- Hey!" The alchemist ducked under a roundhouse kick. "What the hell are you doing?"

"Leave now, before I make you," Daredevil warned.

Ed huffed again. "Anyone ever tell you you're an asshole?"

"Lots of times." Daredevil swung a purposely wide punch at the boy he could not see.

The alchemist stepped slightly to the side, the punch missing by a mile. "I didn't come here to fight. I just want to talk."

"Too bad, criminal." The blind man threw a left punch and immediately swept out his right leg, expecting the boy to once again sidestep the obvious blow.

Ed caught the thrown fist easily with his right hand, barely noticing the leg that banged into his left prosthetic. The Daredevil let out a hiss of pain before pushing the boy back with a right kick to the chest.

"So that's why you creak when you move," Murdock murmured in observation. "Your right arm and left leg are prosthetic."

"You're pretty observative for a blind guy."

Daredevil grunted in reply. He stepped forward, thinking of his next move.

Ed knelt down suddenly, picking up some gravel from the rooftop. He threw the rocks to the right, grinning when they did their purpose.

Matt Murdock heard movement to his left and subconsciously turned his head slightly. He knew he had made a mistake merely half a second later as he heard the slide of gravel and creak of metal limbs in front of him. He landed heavily on the rooftop, his feet having been slipped from underneath him. "You cheated."

Edward Elric snorted a laugh, placing his prosthetic leg on top of the blind man's chest. "There's no such thing as cheating in a fight."

Daredevil frowned up at the boy. _Stupid kid was right. _He knew it. He had said something similar to that kid Spider-Man not that long ago. At least this one had sense. "You're right," he finally admitted.

"You gonna be nice if I let you up? I just want to talk."

"Just get off of me."

"I'll take that as a yes." Ed lifted his metal leg off of the blind man and helped pull him to his feet.

"So why'd you bother coming all the way to Hell's Kitchen to talk, kid?"

The alchemist strode towards the opposite side of the building, picking up a backpack he had stowed up there before he had jumped into that burning building. He tossed the bag at the blind man, surprised when the lawyer caught it with ease. "That bag contains files of all of Roxxon Corporation's activities over the past five years. There are hundreds of cases of men and women being _bought _from prisons, being experimented on, tortured, a lot of times murdered. It's all there."

Murdock couldn't believe what was in his hands. How had a kid gotten hold of such volatile information? "Where—how did you get this?" The silence that ensued told him all he needed to know. "You stole this from the Roxxon Corporation Database? How is this not in the news?"

Edward scratched his head sheepishly. "I'm pretty sure they didn't want the information I discovered getting out to the public. It would make them and the government look like complete bastards."

Daredevil sighed. _This kid was trouble._ "What do you want me to do with this _stolen_ information? You can't use stolen _anything_ as evidence. Besides, I'm a defense lawyer."

"That's not true. Your website—which I'm guessing you didn't design—says that you work as a part time prosecutor."

"Misdemeanors. This is obviously a major criminal case."

"I've researched the United States legal system. The law states that if state prosecutors have a conflict of interest in prosecuting a case, a 'special prosecutor' will be appointed from among experienced defense attorneys. Considering how the company _and _government officials will be bribing anyone they can, you're just about the only one who can be trusted with this case."

"You just met me kid. How do you know I can be trusted? I like money just as much as the next guy."

"You run around in red tights helping people. I think you're alright... for an asshole."

Murdock sighed in aggravation. _Damn kids playing at being heroes._ "Even if I did agree to help you, this evidence is still inadmissible. You stole it."

The alchemist shrugged. "Maybe I did. Maybe I didn't." He grabbed the blind man's hand, placing a plastic card in his palm.

Daredevil traced his thumb over the card's surface, face scrunched in confusion. "What is this?"

"That is the security clearance card of a Roxxon scientist named Joshua Miles. He's a coward. Make him believe that he's somehow already caught, and he'll gladly tell anyone that he gave you the information if you offer him a good enough deal..."

"You want me to take on a monster of an international company with a lie? I'm—we're not going to gain anything from this! Why should I?"

"You'll gain recognition as a lawyer whose not afraid to take on anyone, which you did with the Hulk case, right? And I... I'll gain some peace of mind that those bastards aren't torturing people anymore."

"Bringing down the Roxxon Corporation won't stop human experimentation from occurring. You do realize that?"

Edward swept his coat back, stuffing his hands into his pants pockets. "I know, but it's one step forward."

Matthew Murdock shook his head. _Kids. _"Anyone ever tell you you're an idiot, kid?"

The younger man smiled crookedly. "Lots of times."

"I'll see what I can do."

"Thanks, chef."

* * *

><p><strong>The Next Day<strong>

Ben Urich stepped out of the elevator, entering the bustling office of the _Daily Bugle._ He could hear the hurried conversations about the newly independent Ultimates, Spider-Man, and the new super-hero in town, the Alchemist. That kid (Urich assumed he was just a kid, considering his height.) was making the reporters' lives a lot more interesting, attacking police one day and then saving people from a fire the next. The kid was an absolute enigma. Ben only wished he could find a more in depth story about the mysterious vigilante.

He greeted Betty on the way to his cubicle, where he plopped down in his rotating chair, blowing steam from the top of his over-expensive coffee. The award winning reporter shuffled through the scattered papers on his desk, looking for his report on corruption within the Postal Service. He paused when he noticed a thick, manilla folder laying quietly on the side of his desk. "What's this?" he wondered aloud.

He flipped the folder open cautiously, plucking off the yellow sticky-note attached inside.

_Ben Urich_

_This folder contains an account of Roxxon Corporation's activities over the past five years that I required from their database. This shit is going to hit the fan real soon._

_Feel free to write about what really happened after the trials._

_The Alchemist_

Urich looked up from the folder, smirking. "My, my..."

* * *

><p>Nox huddled behind one of Saint Patrick's spires, attempting to be as inconspicuous as a ten foot dragon could be. '<em>At least it's nighttime<em> ,' whispered Nox's human voice inside his head.

He turned his massive head at the sound of an object landing on the slanted roof with an _oof_. "Why can't I have fucking flying powers or webs?" the object growled quietly.

Nox smiled a toothy grin. He was sure he looked quite unintentionally frightening. "It is... good to... see.. you again... Ed."

The alchemist pulled back his black hood, smiling warmly. "Good to see you too Nox. I've got some good news for you." He reached into a small messenger bag, pulling out a folder. "I found your records in Roxxon's computer. You can finally know your name, where you came from..."

Nox shook his scaled head, making a slight swishing sound. "No... I am... Nox... now. I do... not... belong... in that... world... any... more."

Edward's face fell slightly. He could not understand not wanting to learn your identity and who your family was. He would fight through anything or anyone to return to the ones he loved. "But your family..."

"I am... not... that..." he tilted his head towards the folder in the alchemist's outstretched hand, "...man... anymore. Do... you... understand?"

Ed scratched his head lightly. "Yeah, I guess I kind of do." He looked up at the mutilated man. "I'm bringing down the Roxxon Corporation. You and all those other people will finally get the justice you deserve."

"How... do you... plan to... destroy... such a... power... ful... company?"

Edward smiled mischievously. "Through the law. I'm gonna make them pay for what they did to you."

"You... are a... kind... man... Ed."

"No I'm not," the alchemist responded quietly.

Nox's smile broadened, revealing even more of his large fangs. He decided to let the young boy keep his stubborn modesty. "Do... you... need... wit... nesses... for... this...case?"

"Don't worry about it. It's all taken care of."

"Very... well. Then... I am... free... to..go?"

Edward smiled at the man. "Of course, but where do you plan on going?"

"I... want... to fly. See... the... world... as I... never... was... able... to do... before."

"Good luck to you then."

"Fare...well... Ed. I am... sure... we... will...see... each... other... a...gain."

The younger man nodded a slight affirmative. "See you later Nox."

With that, the man turned dragon took to the skies again, almost reveling in the shouts of awe and fear from humans below. It was becoming easier to fly through the clouds. It was becoming easier to live.

* * *

><p><strong>The Next Week<strong>

Herman Schultz lazily traced invisible equations over the metal bench, ignoring the ruckus of his fellow inmates in the prison common area. Roxxon Corporation would have killed for the new inventions that filled his head. _Too bad they were in trouble._ Herman chuckled quietly to himself. "Spider-Man" had kept his word.

An unusual scuffling noise caused most of the inmates to turn their attention towards the common area's entrance. An inmate was struggling against the grips of two burly prison guards. "I'm not supposed to be here! Murdock told me I was going to be in protected custody! I'M NOT SUPPOSED TO BE IN HERE!"

The guards tossed the man forward, away from themselves. "Yeah well, too bad," one of them replied, before returning from where they had come from.

The fresh meat stood silently in front of the prison's veterans, visibly shaking. Herman squinted slightly. He knew that man. Joshua Miles. They had often had coffee together back when Herman worked at Roxxon Industries. Miles didn't seem to notice or recognize the scientist turned petty crook. _Figures._

A shirtless inmate with tattoos covering his neck and arms stepped forward, his face an emotionless mask. Herman knew what was coming and wondered how much Roxxon Corporation had paid to silence the balding scientist.

Miles back away from the inmate, searching for an escape, any form of help. "I-I. They said I would be protected... I would be safe. Please. I- Help! Help me! HEL-"

The scientist's pleading halted when the inmate's homemade shank hit his abdomen repeatedly. The hired assassin wasn't taking any chances of his prey surviving. Miles fell to his knees, holding his punctured gut. Herman could hear the man's whimpers through the blood that began running from his mouth. _It was a damn shame. _Herman had liked the man.

The Roxxon scientist eventually slumped face forward, his blood pooling beneath him. The assassin wiped his blade on Miles' uniform and walked nonchalantly back to the bench press he had been using before the disturbance. Noise filled the hall again as the other inmates returned to their tasks, as if nothing had even happened. Herman shivered involuntarily, his fingers beginning their unseen paths once again.

The guards never came, and Herman stayed silent.

* * *

><p><strong>Two Weeks Later<strong>

Matthew Murdock sat behind the prosecutor's table, intently listening to the movements of the jury. One woman was shifting uncomfortably in her seat. A man in the back row was clinching his jaw tightly and grinding his teeth. He took that as a sign that he had made them uneasy in their position on the case. That was good.

"If the prosecution and defense have made their cases," the presiding judge stated in a more than weary tone, "we will proceed to the closing statements. Mr. Murdock, if you would begin?"

"Of course, your honor," he replied, with as charming a smile he could muster. Despite the sunglasses that shielded his blind eyes, Murdock's unnaturally pale complexion and sullen demeanor gave away his tired state. The case had been hard on him. It had been hard on everyone.

The blind lawyer rose from his seat, not bothering to grab the walking cane he used as a cover. He knew the courtroom by heart. He strode in front of the jury, his hands tucked in his pockets. "Ladies and gentlemen of the jury, look at the man sitting behind the defense table, if you would please? Donald Roxxon may look like the average man, with his concerned face and sweaty palms. He may look like an average man, but he is not.

"Donald Roxxon is a man who has signed the purchase, torture, and murder of hundreds of United States citizens. Knowingly or not, it does not matter. With a single signature, that man pulled humans from prisons, had them experimented on in the most inhumane ways, most completely disappearing from any records.

"Most of them were men and women who had been criminals, either intentionally or not. It does not matter. Timothy Green, Fredrick Potts," Murdock began listing off the victims. He knew them all. "Jessica Turner, Jose Lopez, Marshall Nox, Jane Bridges, Adam Gomer, Marcus Fischer. These are but a few of the _hundreds_ of victims that this man, Donald Roxxon, has sent to their deaths." Matthew tried to suppress his smile when he heard a woman beginning to weep quietly.

"With one signature, that man had the power to condemn hundreds to an early grave or insanity. With one signature, that man permanently silenced the voice that so bravely stood up against the Roxxon Corporation's atrocities, the prosecution's primary witness Joshua Miles. With one signature, that man could possibly silence us all...

"Do not fall to the enticements of fortune and power. Give justice where justice is due."

Murdock finished his statement and silently found his way back to his seat. His best friend and aid Foggy (Franklin Nelson) gave him an encouraging pat on the back. "Good job," the man whispered.

"Now for the defense's statement," the judge continued.

Murdock folded his hands together on the table. He could hear Roxxon's heart rate increasing. "Let's pray so," Murdock replied. _Damn kid..._

* * *

><p>Edward Elric propped his head on his hand. It was not easy falling asleep when your ears were constantly ringing an echo throughout your head, but they were healing... slowly. He could hear someone talking in his direction but didn't bother looking around. He had no idea what they had said. That someone pushed his shoulder lightly, forcing him to look their way.<p>

It was Kitty Pryde. Of course. The mutant girl had made it a habit to sit beside him during lunch, much to her insecure boyfriend's chagrin. Ed kept the bullies far away. "-you okay?"

"M' fine," he rubbed his eyes with his left hand. "Tired."

"Okay," the girl didn't seem too convinced but dropped the issue none the less. She turned her attention towards their friends, but Ed could feel her glance at him occasionally.

Edward lifted his head slightly, studying his table. Peter was having some secret conversation with his girlfriend M.J., while Kenny McFarlane talked enthusiastically about some topic or other, his arms waving wildly through the air. Gwen hadn't even bothered showing. "He rebuilt the building as if nothing even happened! That's just so cool!"

Ed raised his eyebrows. "What are you talking about?"

Kenny looked at the shorter boy, his eyes wide with excitement. "The Alchemist. He'll take on anyone and still helps people! He might be even more awesome than Spider-Man."

Edward noticed Peter almost fall off from his seat. "Hey!"

"Sorry Peter. But he doesn't take crap from anyone. Not even the police."

M.J. nervously glanced between the amused alchemist and slightly put off spider. Ed's eyes narrowed, noticing her shaking hands. "I think they're both good in their own way."

Kitty didn't seem to want to voice her opinion on the issue. "Speaking of strange costumes," she turned to the boy she did not know was the Alchemist, "what's with the nice clothes Ed?"

Edward's face turned immediately solemn. "I've got somewhere to be after school."

* * *

><p>After the final bell of Midtown High rang, Edward raced down the streets to the courthouse, ignoring the indignant curses of pedestrians he ran into. He had somewhere to be. He slowed when the courthouse appeared in the distance. There were a lot of people out front. The crowd had split into sections, with anti-experimentation protesters on one side, pro-government and business on the other, and the press talking excitedly in the middle. Ed pushed past them all. He was determined to get into that courtroom.<p>

The alchemist finally found his way to the courtroom, only to be halted by two police officers in front of the room's entrance. "The court's full," one of them spoke, his arm blocking the teenager's way. "Please, make your way back outside."

Edward scowled at the two much larger men. _Goddamn it._ He was going to get in there somehow. He put on his best "kid" face, looking down at the ground in mock depression. "Oh, I wanted to come and see the bad men get caught," he looked up at the two officers. "My dad was one of the men that disappeared from prison. We didn't have the best relationship... but I'd like to see justice done. You know?"

The two officers nodded slowly, and Edward struggled to suppress his smirk. They felt sorry for him. "Alright," one of them finally spoke. "Just be quiet when you're entering and try to stay unnoticed."

A wide, crooked grin split Edward's face. "Thanks."

The boy slipped as silently as he could into the room. He paused when he entered the room. There were no seats left.

"Has the jury reached a consensus," he could hear the judge ask

A brunette woman motioned to the golden-eyed boy. She turned to the person next to her, pushing him over. "Move over, Ben."

"_Betty,"_ the goateed man hissed at being pushed into a stranger.

"Shut up. He's cute," the woman whispered in response.

"We have your honor," replied the jury foreman.

Ed nodded as he accepted the newly opened seat, a little uncomfortable with the older woman's proximity.

"He's way too young for you," the award winning reporter retorted.

The jury foreman handed a paper down to the court clerk.

"On 300 counts of unethical experimentation, how do you find?"

"We find the defendant guilty."

"On 300 counts of false imprisonment, how do you find?"

"Guilty."

"On 215 counts of murder in the first degree, how do you find?"

"We find the defendant guilty."

"On charges of corruption, how do find?"

"Guilty."

Edward couldn't help the smile that spread across his face. He had been worried that the jury would be overcome by the unimaginable bribes they were most likely offered. He didn't know how Murdock had pulled it off. The "guilty's" kept rolling out. Roxxon was never going to taste freedom again. Edward could see the man's slumped figure standing behind the defendant's table, his hands covering his no doubt sweating face.

After a long list of charges and proclamations of guilt, the judge paused. "And finally, on the charges of crimes against humanity, how does the jury find?"

"We find the defendant guilty as charged."

"Very well. Sentencing will be held in three days. Court is adjourned," the gavel hit wood, bringing a finalization to all that had occurred. The judge seemed relieved that the case was finally over.

Despite the silent jubilation that swept through those gathered, the alchemist sat stoically, watching as the former billionaire was placed in handcuffs. As the man was being led out of the courtroom, his eyes locked with those of the boy. Edward smiled lightly in the convicted murderer's direction. The man looked absolutely horrified at the Alchemist's presence, yet no voice was raised from the man. There was no point.

Edward noticed the many hand shakes his blind accomplice was getting in congratulations. The man had gotten the recognition he had wanted. The boy exited the courtroom as silently as he had entered, making his way outside. He plopped down on a corner of the courthouse's front stairs, watching as people came out to spread the good news to the news reporters. The Roxxon Corporation had officially fallen.

The cries of triumph and despair rose from the waves of spectators below. Ed didn't care. Those people would never truly understand what those greedy fucks had done. Never.

"We did good. Don't you think," questioned a serious voice beside him. The blind man sat down on the stairs heavily, releasing a tired sigh.

"How'd you know it was me?" the young alchemist asked in curiosity.

"You smell like motor oil and spices."

Ed scooted a little farther away from his fellow vigilante. "That's kind of creepy..."

Murdock scowled. Edward was sure he had rolled his eyes behind his sunglasses. "With your information we've taken down the figurehead of Roxxon Industries. Now there's just hundreds of similar cases to go," the blind man's voice was laced with both determination and weariness.

"Yeah but you're doing what's right. That's what matters."

"I heard from a friend at the Capital that Congress is going to pass a law banning any form of human experimentation. It's a front, of course. They'll never stop trying to find the next super-weapon. Be it a machine or man."

The Alchemist nodded in agreement. He knew it was true. "It's a start," he smiled at the blind man. He had been able to help people in a way that was now impossible for Nina. "Besides, I'm going after the government next."

"You better be joking."

"You never know."

A crowd of reporters seemed to notice the newly famous lawyer, coming in the two anonymous heroes' direction. "Well, looks like duty calls," the blind man stated while straightening up his tie. "You did good for an idiot, kid." He stuck out his right hand, giving the boy a rare smile.

Edward grabbed the man's left hand and shook it firmly. "You too, asshole."

The two stubborn men parted in relative friendship.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Notes: <strong>Yes, Ed used his beautifully brilliant mind to come up with a lasting solution to the Roxxon issue. We'll see some more of his bad ass side next chapter.

If anyone is wondering how Ed got rid of the fire so quickly in the beginning of the chapter, just remember that no oxygen= no fire. It's a rather simple solution.

We have not seen the last of Nox. He has a role later on in the story.

So, that's chapter eight. Hope it was okay. Not so sure about it myself...

**Next Chapter: Diablo's Got the Blues **

Thanks for reading!

Gufetto


	9. Diablo's Got the Blues Part 1

Ultimate Alchemist

Chapter 9: Diablo's Got the Blues Part 1

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: I don't own the rights to Ultimate Marvel comics or Fullmetal Alchemist.<strong>

**AN: **Sincere apologies for the long delay. I had some trouble writing this story arc. Not sure if I'm completely happy with it, but the show must go on.

A very important note about this story arc. Due to some aspects of both universes, I've decided to combine more aspects from both the 2003 FMA anime and the manga. The main change is that the appearance of the Gate from the manga is going to be used. Besides this change, the story is still mainly based in the 2003 anime. And Ed has not met Truth... yet.

Also, you'll find that I'm completely ignoring the Ultimate comics version of Thor and Asgard. Why? Because they really suck. I'm using the real, pretty vague mythology, and molding it with my own imagination. Hopefully you will enjoy it.

Anyway, thank you to everyone who has read, reviewed, alerted, and favorited the story. It always means a lot. :)

**Anonymous Reviews:**

**urfan- god true review: **Thank you. Here's to hoping I don't sink in the sandbox!

**HellNyte: **Thanks for continuing to read and review! Since it's far too late to wish you a Happy New Years, I'll wish you a Happy...um, an early Happy Daylight Saving Time! I so lame. I know.

**Glasses: **It's alright that you're not a Marvel fan. I'm trying to make the story understandable to everyone. Also, I do enjoy starting some chapters in the point of view of witnesses and whatnot. It just gives me (and hopefully you guys as well) a sense of how much the kind acts of heroes can affect the people around them. Thanks for reading the story through and reviewing!

**hi: **Hi! I actually agree with you. Without Al around, Ed would most likely be working solo. But his lack of experience in the modern world with all its advanced technologies and the amount of nosy superheroes have to be put into account. There are going to be other story arcs where he is far more private. Thanks for reading and reviewing!

**Anonymous Person: **I'm really not surprised you liked the last story arc the best. After a months long hiatus before it, I really started to develop the plot more and had a more clear view of where I wanted to go. Thank you for reading and reviewing!

**Inveigler: **I wasn't able to reply on FF to your review, so I'm placing it with the anon's. Thank you for reading and reviewing. I really don't think Ed would care who someone is if they're doing something he finds wrong. Therefore, he beats the crap out of everyone. :)

**storyreader: **I know... I'm horrible at updating. I just get so distracted by other things I want to write. But that's not much an excuse. I know. Hopefully you enjoy my much belated update.

**Draco13:** So many questions. :) I'm glad you like the story so much. As per request, Ed will be getting a power upgrade, but not anytime soon. Or in the way you might expect. Also, Ed won't be taking the Man down anytime soon. Namely because Al is more important to him than the Earth's governments. Thanks for continuing to read and review!

Sorry for the obscenely long author's note. Please enjoy.

* * *

><p>Sue Storm could not concentrate. All she wanted to do was prepare a genetic sample for the N-Zone Transporter to try to get a poor boy back to his world, back to his little brother, but they would not be quiet! She slammed her pen against the desk and looked up from her notes.<p>

"Johnny," she called with the utmost sweetness.

"Yeah?"

"Could you please _shut up?_"

"Fine..."

The blonde biologist could almost feel the triumphant smirk that must have spread across the face of the boy they had been introduced to by Peter a mere hour before. To say the Alchemist and the Human Torch did not get along would have been a massive understatement. The mysterious golden-eyed teenager had taken an almost immediate dislike to her fiery younger brother. "Stop smirking, Edward," she ordered.

Peter laughed as the alchemist grumbled a reply and did as he was told. "Ed never listens to anyone!"

"I've learned through much practice with the foolish one over there," she replied, not looking up from her research.

"Hey!"

The Invisible Woman grabbed the sample of blood she had taken from Edward Elric (which had not been an easy task considering his over the top phobia of needles) and gently placed a few drops on a slide. She added a solution to the blood and placed it underneath her microscope. She bent down to look through the lens and pulled back abruptly with a gasp. "Oh my God!"

Johnny Storm's blonde brows knitted at his sister's reaction. "What's wrong, Sue?"

His older sister shook her head to clear her thoughts and rummaged through a nearby refrigerator. "This could be one of the greatest discoveries I have ever found."

Peter's scientific interest had been piqued. "Ed's blood could be one your greatest discoveries?"

Said alchemist crossed his arms at his friend's incredulous question, scowling. "Why the hell wouldn't it be?"

Sue shook her head as she replaced the slide underneath the microscope. "Not his blood per say, more his DNA. Look."

She flipped a switch on the wall, and a projection of the slide came up on a large screen on the opposite side of her laboratory. "This is a sample of an average Earthling's genetic structure, courtesy of Agent Lumpkin," the head of security waved from the laboratory's entrance, his orange mustache twitching. "And this," Sue again replaced the slide, "This is your genetic code, Edward."

Peter gasped in shock at what he beheld. While Edward leaned forward on the gurney he sat upon. "What the fuck?"

Amestris did not have the technology to be aware of DNA and genetics, but Edward had read enough modern books to know that something was definitely off compared to the other sample. His shrewd eyes could pick out the particular gene within the twisted ladder that made him who he was. It appeared to be glowing, as if powered by some sort of energy.

"What?" inquired the Human Torch. "I don't get it."

Peter shook his head at his dull friend. "See that gene there," he pointed. "It seems to be giving off an energy. What makes it even more interesting is that it's in the same position as the X-gene of mutants from Earth."

Sue gave the boy she knew to be Spider-Man an appreciative smile. "Exactly. I'm sure this is what alchemists use to power their transmutations. It's as if the gene is channeling energy from somewhere."

Edward's heart sank into his stomach when he heard those words. So that was how alchemists transferred energy into a transmutation circle. It now made so much sense. Why he couldn't perform alchemy in his Earthly counterpart's form. His doppelganger had not possessed the genetics to perform even the most basic transmutation. Why his father could no longer transmute. His father's body - and presumably his DNA as well - had been decaying at an accelerated rate. Neither had the means to access and conduct the energy to perform a transmutation. Energy that most likely came from the Gate. "I'm sure I know where," was his whispered reply.

Peter looked back at his friend worriedly, piecing the truth together for himself. Ed may not have informed the Fantastic Four of his entire life, but Peter knew everything.

"It's quite an amazing find. I wonder if everyone in your world has this genetic property," Sue continued.

The alchemist shrugged. "I'm sure."

"Can you imagine? A whole world full of genetically advanced beings," the biologist gushed in a manner that reminded Ed of his childhood friend when automail was mentioned.

"Well," Ed commented, scratching the back of head, "not everyone is capable of actually performing alchemy. It's a pretty complex process."

Johnny Storm crossed his arms and gazed at the projection. "I still don't get what the big deal is. I mean _I_ burst into flames. He," he thumbed towards the shorter boy, "just has a little gene that glows."

"WHO ARE YOU CALLIN' SO SMALL THEY CAN'T CATCH ON FIRE?"

"I didn't say that!"

Sue rolled her eyes at the two ridiculous blonde males. "Boys, cut it out." When they did not stop, she continued, "...I said SHUT THE HELL UP!"

The laboratory cut into immediate silence, the three teenagers staring in astonishment at the older woman. Sue straightened her lab coat and cleared her throat. "Thank you." She studied the screen closely, resuming her examination. "What's also interesting to note is that your genetic code seems to still be close enough with that of Earthlings to be compatible."

"Meaning?" Her younger brother asked with his characteristic impatient curiosity.

"Meaning it would be genetically safe to procreate with an Earthling or mutant," she replied with the absolute professionalism of a doctor.

"WHA?"

* * *

><p>Reed Richards tightened the bolt that connected his N-Zone Transporter to the Chrono-tunnel. He pushed himself off the floor and stretched his elastic arms. "That should do it," he smiled over at his childhood friend.<p>

Ben Grimm scratched his rocky, orange head with a massive finger. "So how exactly is this goin' to get the kid home?"

"Well, the N-Zone Transporter should pick up where exactly Ed's world is in the universe from his DNA, and the Chrono-tunnel will make sure we travel to the correct time."

"Right... I'm still not comfortable with just you goin' with him."

Reed patted the man the public knew as the Thing on the shoulder. "We're not sure whether the machine will even take us to the right place. Besides," the scientific genius looked away suddenly, "we don't know how Edward's world would react to someone with your... condition."

Ben stepped back slightly, a shadow flickering in his blue eyes. "Ah..."

Mr. Fantastic's fists clinched tightly, creating a screech similar to stretching rubber. "I'm going to make you better. Ed briefly mentioned the transmutation of humans. I'm sure they have a way to get you back to the way you were."

Ben looked incredulous. "You shouldn't exploi-"

"I have the DNA," Sue called cheerfully as she entered Reed's lab, followed by a pouting Johnny, a laughing Peter, and a very flustered alchemist.

Reed grinned with as much sincerity as he could muster. He was so close to fixing his mistake. He grabbed the vial Sue offered him and stepped up to the N-Zone Transporter. He adjusted the controller on his wrist. "You should all wait behind the ballistic glass."

Peter Parker looked forlornly at the alchemist who had become one of his best friends, almost like a brother. He knew that their time together fighting crime and bringing down mighty corporate agencies had come to an end. "Hey, Ed?"

Amber eyes turned towards the spider, inquisitively. "Hm?"

"If you don't ever come back, I just wanted to say that you've-"

"Don't get all sentimental, Spider-Menace," the alchemist interrupted gruffly, pulling the other boy into a hug none the less.

"You two aren't going to make-out now, are you," Johnny Storm questioned with a smirk.

Edward growled and lunged at the older blond, only to run straight into an invisible barrier.

"Johnny, you are one of the most irritating, dimwitted-" Sue paused in her rant, glancing at the boy she had recently met. "Sorry, Edward." She hugged the alchemist warmly, causing the boy to blush crimson. "I hope we'll all see you again soon."

Ed's throat tightened and his heart clinched. One would think that he would have gotten used to saying goodbyes during all his traveling, but it was still hard sometimes. "Yeah..."

A rocky hand slammed against the golden-eye boy's back, causing air to rush from his lungs. Ben Grimm smiled down at him. "Say 'hi' to your little brother for me, huh?"

Edward grinned back and gave the orange man a metallic thumbs up. "Sure thing!"

"Ed," Reed Richards called, "are you ready to go?"

The Fullmetal Alchemist gave his new friends (even Johnny) a final wave and strode towards his fellow scientist. "Sure," his voice had gained a fresh seriousness, an almost frightening concentration. He turned towards Reed. "Before we start, I just wanted to warn you."

Reed's brown eyes widened behind his glasses. "About what?"

"I may owe you for helping me get home, but I'm not going to let you act on what you're recklessly planning on doing."

"I don't know what you're talking about, Edward."

"I saw the way your eyes flashed when I mentioned human transmutation. The dangers and cost I discussed didn't even register in your mind."

The scientist's elastic body tensed. "I just want to find a way to fix the wrongs I have committed," he looked back at his old friend, who was smiling encouragingly behind glass. "Can't you understand that?"

The alchemist's customary aloofness dissolved momentarily. "More than you'll ever know," he whispered. "If you get me home, I will help you find a cure for Ben's condition, but I will not allow you or anyone else to perform human transmutation. The cost never truly equals the reward."

Reed swallowed hard, fighting the tears that threatened to fall. "Thank you."

Edward grunted in reply, turning back towards the N-Zone Transporter. "Now let's get the hell out of here. I've got a little brother to see."

"Right." Reed sprang into action, placing the DNA sample within the transporter. "So, this will hopefully take us to Amestris, and _this _will make sure we end up in 1915."

He pushed a button on his wrist and the strange machine whirled into motion, humming lowly as electricity surged through its core. A map of the universe appeared on its screen, a blue dot hopping back and forth, attempting to locate Edward's lost homeland. The alchemist was amazed at the universe's vastness beyond the Earth's stars. It was almost incomprehensible, even for the alchemic prodigy.

The humming of the transporter turned into rapid clicking and its screen flashed red. Ed took a step backwards. "Is it supposed to do that," he asked over the dissonance of the machine.

"No!" Reed rushed forward, attempting to manually shut down the transporter. "It's not responding! We should-"

The machine burst apart, raining fire and shrapnel down on the scientist and alchemist. Smoke filled the laboratory, masking all within its veil. "Reed! Ed!" Sue rushed from her cover, searching for the two men who were supposed to be in another world. She pushed the smoke back with a force field, discovering in relief a dazed Reed Richards and a coughing Edward Elric. "Thank God," she breathed.

"You alright Reed, Ed?" Ben asked.

Reed nodded slowly and sighed as he picked up his newly smashed glasses. "That's my fiftieth pair..."

Edward sat splayed on the tiled floor, glaring at the flames that ate at the machine that was supposed to have been his ticket home. "What the fuck just happened?"

The scientist looked over at the infuriated alchemist. "I'm not sure what went wrong... Johnny did you-"

The fiery Storm appeared offended at his teammate's accusation. "I didn't do anything!"

"It's not possible that you accidentally set off your powers?"

"No!"

Edward hopped to his feet and began kicking the deceased N-Zone Transporter. "Goddammit! Fucking- Fuck!"

"Ed, just try to calm down. We're still going to find you a way home," Sue tried to soothe the boy, who was obviously beyond distraught.

"Really? So what's the next fucking plan that's going to blow up in my fucking face?"

Ben rubbed at his stone chin. "I'm sure Diablo would've known a way..."

"Who the fucking hell is Diablo?"

"Esteban Corazón de Ablo," Reed informed him. "He was an alchemist from the Renaissance, who created some sort of gateway between our time in an attempt to gain immortality."

Edward stopped abusing the already destroyed machine at the word 'alchemist.' "Why the hell didn't you say this from the beginning?"

"I thought I could get you back with my inventions."

The alchemist growled in frustration and pinched the bridge of his nose. He had just discovered that it was nearly impossible for someone from Earth to perform alchemy, but he had simply run out of options. "So where is this _alchemist_?"

"Well..." Reed began, wary of the younger boy's reaction. "My sister Enid kind of turned him into ash..."

"How the fuck does that help me? I can't magically transport myself to wherever the fuck dead people go in order to ask this fucking alchemist how the hell I'm supposed to get home!"

"Actually," Peter Parker spoke up, a smile tugging at his features. "That's a great idea."

* * *

><p>"You have got to be kidding me," the Alchemist deadpanned at the blonde, muscular man who stepped from the Baxter Building's elevator. The man Peter had called Thor Odinson looked like Major Armstrong with hair. All that was missing were the pink sparkles.<p>

The burly man greeted the members of the Fantastic Four with enthusiasm, speaking of events Edward had no clue about. All he knew was that there were no such thing as Norse gods, any gods for that matter.

"So you're saying he can create magical lightning from that hammer of his," he asked his roommate, incredulous.

"Yep, it's a sight to behold."

Ed briefly wondered whether lightening bolts counted as giant, blue sparkles.

"Greetings Spider-Man!" The man boomed as he approached the two friends.

"Hi Thor! How's life with the now independent Ultimates?"

"Tis' wonderful, my wall-crawling friend."

Thor's penetrating blue eyes shifted to the golden-eyed boy, who fidgeted uncomfortably under the Norse god's strangely knowing gaze. "Welcome to Midgard, young Shamballan."

Edward's eyes widened at the name. He had heard it somewhere before. He knew he had. "Call me Ed."

"Then welcome to Midgard, Ed," Thor amended with a dazzling smile. He looked to all the superheroes gathered in the Baxter Building. "Why hath ye summoned me?"

"Ed needs help finding a way back home," Peter spoke up. "I thought that maybe you could use your hammer Mi-mi something-"

"Mjolnir," Thor corrected.

"Yeah that, to transport him there or wherever he could find Diablo."

"I cannot take you back to Shamballa, young wanderer," Thor addressed the alchemist.

Edward sighed. He should have expected that the man who claimed to be a Viking god could not magically transport him home.

"Thine world does not lie within our World Tree. Tis' in the realm of Sannheten, Truth. I cannot transport there. Nor do I know why you were banished here in Midgard. Sannheten's Gift is your only manner of return."

"Wait," Ed was getting a bit agitated. The false god had actually made some sense. His memory subconsciously turned back to the most horrible day of his life, the day he had encountered the Gate, the day he had nearly lost his brother. The realm of Sannheten, its gates branded with an ominous tree. "I'm not even from the same cosmic _dimension_ as here?"

"No."

The alchemist switched his view to the expansive windows in the Baxter Building. He was overwhelmed by the multiple disappointments he had to endure in a single day, despite the fact that he had not believed that the phoney bastard could get him home in the first place.

Thor placed his massive hands on the boy's shoulders, never bothering to give notice to the unusual hardness of the right side. "I may not be capable of transporting you to your homeland, young one, but I will help in getting you back there."

He was a nice man... for a compulsive liar. "I don't know what to give in return..."

The God of Thunder patted Edward's right arm. "I shall think of something. Now, who is this 'Diablo' in which thy speak."

"He's an alchemist who was killed," Reed informed the blonde Ultimate. "But Edward needs to talk to him about a certain form of alchemy to get home."

Thor stroked his clipped beard, contemplating these words. "Then we must go to Niflheim." He brandished his massive hammer Mjolnir and summoned the exile closer. "Come Shamballan, we shall travel the Rainbow Bridge to the Land of Mist!"

Edward gave Peter a quick, mirthful smile before grabbing hold of Mjolnir's iron hilt. He was not expecting anything to occur.

He suddenly felt a tugging within his body, as if a piece of him was being torn out, and his vision became a whirlwind of colors and lights, blinding and healing him in unison, in perfect harmony.

As abruptly as he had flown through the realms of Asgard, Edward found himself on solid ground, his body cold and his breathe visible in the stagnant air. He fell forward on his knees at the unexpected stop, scraping them against the craggy earth. He could hear a distant ringing in his ears and realized that he was laughing. He looked up at the son of Odin, noticing the god's knowing smile. Maybe the guy wasn't fake after all, or maybe he was causing Ed to hallucinate. "That beats the hell out of trains any day."

"Indeed it does. I am assuming that your initial trip to Midgard had been similar."

Edward's heart stopped at the thought of his final act of sacrifice for his only brother. The memory was a fresh wound on his already scarred soul. He could remember the massive Gate splitting its Tree in two, the black arms reaching for him, the amethyst eyes beckoning. He shook his head to clear his thoughts more than to correct his companion. "Not exactly..."

Thor said no more on the subject. He grabbed hold of the boy and hoisted him easily to his feet. "Come. We have a long walk ahead of us." He motioned in front of him.

The alchemist looked into the cloudy abyss, instinctual foreboding gnawing at his gut. "You sure you know where you're going?"

"Of course, young Shamballan," came the muffled, distant reply ahead of him.

Edward quickly followed after the Norse god, not desiring to become lost in the bone-chilling fog. The alchemist and the god hiked through mountainous trails and volcanic plains, the younger's feet often catching on the many edged stones. His teeth chattered despite their swift movements through the entrance of Niflheim. The cold was piercing, and his auto-mail limbs did nothing to aid his frigid body. The two paused in a clearing. The perpetual mist swirled in patterns above them, and as they exited the plain, it faded away, finally giving Edward a clear view of the realm of the dead.

It was a land of ice and stone, where no mortal could possibly survive long. Volcanic rock wielding knife-point edges dominated the land's plains and treacherous mountains. It's comrade ice veiled the treacherous fissures that could easily send the poor boy to his doom. No, it was not a place for mortals, but it was a place that Edward was willing to brave in order to see his brother, his home again.

"Look," Thor pointed to a covered bridge ahead of them. "That is our path to Hela."

Edward scratched the top his head. How he hated having to have things explained to him. "Wait, who's Hela? We're looking for Diablo."

Odin's son flashed his brilliant smile once more. "I apologize for my assumptions, my Shamballan friend. You have been so tenacious and gallant in this barren land that I forgot you are not an Asgardian. In order to communicate with an inhabitant of Hel, we must first seek the favor of it's queen, Hela."

The new information did not sit well with the alchemist for some reason. "Great."

"Come," Thor beckoned. "We must first cross the river Gjöll by means of the bridge Gjallarbrú."

As they approached the steaming, roaring waters of Gjöll, Edward noticed the gleaming of the golden-thatched bridge, despite the darkness that veiled the realm. A shadowed, large figure appeared before the structure, its spear held outwards. The alchemist was eventually able to see that it was a woman who guarded the bridge to Hel. A giant woman...

"Halt, Thor son of Odin and mortal man! What is thy business in the realm of the dead?" The giantess remained at the bridge's entrance, baring the two travelers' way.

"Greeting, Módgud, guardian of the Gjallarbrú!" Thor addressed the giantess. "I, Thor Odinson, and the Shamballan Edward Elric seek the council of the Lady Hela in contacting an inhabitant of Niflheim."

Módgud nodded stoically and stepped out of their path. "Very well, Thor son of Odin and Shamballan. Ye may pass."

Thor gave the giantess thanks and strode confidently into the covered bridge. Edward followed carefully behind the Asgardian, giving the guardian of Gjallarbrú a hesitant nod of gratitude as he passed. He had never felt so small in all his life...

The two heroes traveled through the bridge, the thundering of Gjöll echoing off the thatched walls. Edward moved cautiously across the golden planks. He did not want to fall into the water. "You're sure the bridge won't fall?"

Thor laughed at his new friend. "Of course not! Gjallarbrú has always been here and always will."

The alchemist scowled in reply. He wasn't sure whether to believe the man or not. As they exited the bridge, a cave loomed ahead, its gates protected by a monstrous dog. The creature, who really appeared to be more wolf than dog, snarled at the two men.

Edward stepped cautiously back, allowing Thor to handle the situation.

The Norse god greeted the wolf with a booming, commanding voice. "Greetings, Garmr, faithful hound of Gnipahellir! We beseech thee to grant us passage into the lands of Hela!"

The dog Garmr snarled once more, its massive, blood-stained fangs snapping at Thor. The god stepped out of the dog's reach, frowning in offense. Ed couldn't help but smirk at this. He had almost come to think that it was impossible to anger the "God of Thunder."

"We command thee to grant us passage!" Thor Odinson repeated, his furious tone causing the earth to shake beneath their feet.

Garmr again denied their entrance. It raised its head high and released a bloodcurdling howl that made gooseflesh appear on Edward's skin. The beast pulled against its chains, attempting to lunge at Thor. The rock that bore the creature's chain creaked underneath its unnatural strength, and with a final, reverberating _crack_, Garmr lurched toward the god, the chain snapping behind him.

Thor pulled Mjolnir from his belt, sinking into a balanced stance. He was ready to battle Garmr. He briefly glanced towards his companion, who looked equally appalled and intrigued by the beast. He did not look so prepared. The son of Odin raised his hammer, waiting for the inevitable attack from the hound. He braced to swing downwards on the beast's head, only to find no such attack.

Edward watched as the wolfish dog Garmr broke free from its bindings and charged Thor. His mind attempted to rationalize such a monstrous hound, the word chimera whispering softly in his memories. As Garmr moved to attack Thor, Ed's body shifted subconsciously into motion. The alchemist jumped in front of the man, placing himself in Garmr's way. The boy stood firmly, his golden eyes boring into the beast's blue ones. Garmr growled quietly and pounced on the small alchemist. Ed gave a startled yelp as his back slammed into the harsh rocks.

Thor rushed to the aid of his companion, readying his hammer to swing the dog off the alchemist. The Norse god paused when he heard Edward's muffled laughter, his face crumpling in confusion. The fearsome Garmr laid on the boy's chest, licking his undefended face. Metal and flesh hands pushed against the dog's shaggy, gray face, attempting to get him off. Thor stepped forward to pull the hound off, only for his outstretched hand to be snapped at. Ed brought his left leg up and was finally able to knee the dog off of himself. "Stop attacking Thor," he ordered the dog in a stern voice.

Garmr backed softly away from the boy and the god in response, his tail padding softly against the ground. Thor looked on in astonishment. The petite Shamballan had tamed the guardian of Hel's gates when even he could not. "You are full of surprises, Edward Elric." he stated in quiet awe.

Ed pulled himself off the ground and wiped the dog slobber from his face with his t-shirt. "It's nothing really," he replied with a nonchalant shrug before patting Garmr's meek head. "Dogs have always liked to jump on me."

Thor Odinson shook his head at the boy's seemingly brusque attempt to deflect a compliment. He pushed open the gates that covered the entrance of the cave Gnipahellir, a stale wind escaping the cavern. "We must continue through Gnipahellir in order to reach Hel," he informed the alchemist.

"Hold on a second," Edward replied as he approached Garmr.

The boy clapped his hands resolutely and took hold of the collar that bound the giant dog's neck. After a brilliant flash of blue energy, the collar clanged against the rocks, the alchemist soon following suit. Edward panted as he attempted to stand back up, only to fall again. He had never had a transmutation drain him of so much energy. It was as if he had reduced himself to a shell of a being. Garmr whimpered softly and licked at his face in concern.

"Are thee alright, young one?" Thor questioned in anxiety as the alchemist was finally able to stand unsteadily.

Ed wiped at the sweat that had formed on his brow. "Yeah, m'fine. Don't think alchemy is a good idea here though." He gave Thor a crooked grin.

Thor grabbed hold of the boy's arm to keep him steady and led him towards the cave's entrance. "We must continue, Shamballan," he stated. "Hela will be expecting us by now, and she will not take our tardiness kindly."

Edward gave a weary nod in understanding. He had to find Diablo. He had to find a way home. "Lead the way then."

The son of Odin raised his hammer up and whispered, "Mjolnir guide us through the darkness." The magical hammer sparked with glowing electricity, casting a pale light into the unlit cavern. "Let us go."

The god and the alchemist began their descent into Gnipahellir, the massive Garmr trotting faithfully at the blonde boy's side.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Notes:<strong> A lot of concepts were introduced in this chapter. So hopefully it isn't too confusing. Just know that some things will be explained later in the story arc.

You guys may be thinking to yourselves, "Why the hell did I add genetics to alchemy?" I decided I needed to make a connection that would explain why there were already alchemists on Earth in the Renaissance and why Ed's parallel was not able to use alchemy. You'll get more explanations on this subject in the future.

**Next Chapter: Diablo's Got the Blues Part 2**

So, that's the first part of this story arc. Feel free to tell me what you're thinking, and I'll happily reply.

Thanks for reading!

Gufetto


End file.
